What Do You Say Fabray?
by TracyCook
Summary: Quinn is the host of a reality dating television show, she is off to find her one true love. Out of the five Glee men and the five Glee women who will she choose to call hers. Quinn/Rachel Femslash. AU Faberry fic. Faberry is endgame .
1. Introductions

What Do You Say Fabray?

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to the creators of Glee.

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel

Authors Note: This is AU, everyone is trying to win the dating game for Quinn's hand in marriage but only one will win! This is endgame Faberry so if you are hoping for other couples I apologize but they will be present also to people who are only looking for Faberry. This is meant to simply be fun.

Chapter 1

Introductions

Hazel eyes glanced over her reflection in the full body mirror; she wanted to be certain that she looked her best for the introductions on the show she would be hosting. One of the many perks of being a beautiful heiress to a fortune was that when you could not find someone to connect with in the real world there were always other ways. She had chosen to host a reality dating television show, despite the lack of class that her parents would have complained about if they were still alive, she thought it would be an amazing way to meet people.

A soft smile formed on her perfect pink lips as she tucked a few stray blonde hairs away, straightening out her dress, checking to make certain that her makeup had not smudged, before turning away from the mirror and heading to the top of the staircase.

"We are lining up the contestants now, just wait at the top of the stairs 'till we give you the go."

Nodding her head she tried to steady her breathing and remain calm. She had always had a difficult time connecting with people, perhaps it was because people of her social class often wanted to talk about things that did not interest her. Regardless, she was tired of feeling alone and she could only pray to the Lord almighty that in the batch of five males and females downstairs she would find her match. She would find true love.

"Alright, now when you go down there first you will need to do is introduce yourself to everyone and then you need to greet them all one by one. Afterward you should spend some personal time with all of the candidates, warn them that you will be eliminating two this week. One male and one female, and then retire for the evening." The young man explained to the blonde who gave him an understanding nod.

"Will do."

"Alright, are they lined up yet?" He shouted across the room to the man who was returning from downstairs.

"Yeah, they are lined up and waiting for her."

"Okay, go." He told her.

Delicately she grabbed ahold of her blue gown lifting it so that she could easily walk down the stairs without tripping, a toothy smile spreading across her face as she approached the bottom of the stairs. Glancing around at the group she quickly took in their appearances. It was more than that for her of course, but being attracted to the one that you love is important as well.

The men were lined up first, she noticed. _'Strange considering that I usually find women more attractive…'_She internally commented before hazel eyes looked over the first man. He appeared to be free and unconstrained. His hair was long and done in dreadlocks; he had mocha colored skin that was attractive against his beautiful eyes and shining teeth. His clothing choices were not ideal, at least not to what she was accustomed too. _'He isn't even wearing shoes… that is odd.'_Flashing him a smile, she noticed that he returned it politely.

Next to him stood a fit looking man with medium length blonde hair, pale skin, and beautiful blue eyes. What set him apart was not his wardrobe, as with the last man, but instead his rather large yet somehow attractive lips. She found him adorable. He smiled at her and she smiled back as her hazel eyes swept toward the next man. _'Wow he is rather tall…'_Was her first thought upon seeing the next man, he stood out around the others quite literally. He was taller than them and had a larger build, although he was not what she would normally find attractive she did chuckle a little as he flashed her a dorky half smile.

The next man was an extremely fit Asian man whom which she found attractive but could not tell much about his actual personality by a simple glance. Lastly, was a young man with a Mohawk, he wore a cut off shirt with a punk band logo on it and some torn up jeans. He definitely gave off the "troublemaker" vibe. Considering how conservative her upbringing had been the blonde found that strangely appealing.

'_Now to the females…'_She thought with a smirk on her lips. It was not something that her parents had approved of, but she was very attracted to the same sex.

The first woman was a young African American woman, she was slightly heavy and not exactly what she would find attractive normally but she flashed her an extremely bright smile and seemed like she would be a very nice individual. As her hazel eyes wandered to the next woman she realized that she too was Asian, but she had a completely different style than the young man. She had blue dye in her hair and was wearing all black, her eyes were a striking shade of blue that truly made her stand out to the blonde. After a brief exchange of smiles she continued to glance toward the next woman.

She was attractive, very attractive actually. A young Latina who appeared to have a feisty side by the devious look that she gave the blonde when their eyes locked, she was definitely attractive but she would have to see if the appeal was only skin deep. The woman standing beside her was taller than the Latina and also very attractive in a completely different way. She had pale skin and bright blue eyes, blonde hair, and a perfect body. Again she would have to see if they connected on a different level than simply the physical.

Lastly her hazel eyes landed on the shortest of the bunch, she had many features that set her apart from the others. Starting with her fashion sense. _'Or rather lack of fashion sense… Plaid skirt with a sweater-vest, knee high socks, flats, and a headband…'_It was not something that most would choose to wear, yet she somehow pulled it off. Perhaps it was the bangs, those beautiful large brown eyes and long lashes, that perfect naturally tanned skin, or maybe her rather full lips and odd nose. _'And those legs, my Lord they go on for miles…'_Allowing her hazel eyes to wander the tan legs she felt her cheeks heat up as a blush painted its way across her face. _'Okay, I don't know how, but that look works for her…'_

After examining the bunch that would be competing for her love she flashed them all a bright smile before addressing them as a group. "Hello everyone, I am Quinn Fabray and welcome to my home." She said. "I would like to start by telling you all the rules and how we are going to start this competition."

Most of them nodded their heads, some of them responded verbally.

"First and foremost I would like to inform you that if anyone should get violent or act inappropriately they will be immediately removed from my household." She stated with a serious tone speaking slowly, wanting them to understand that the rules did apply to everyone and that there would be consequences for their actions. She had seen numerous dating reality shows and most people tended to get out of hand. That wasn't what she wanted, she did not want "good television" or more seasons she wanted to find true love.

"Alright. I hope that you all will respect my wishes." Quinn stated before continuing. "As for the competition, first I would like for you all to introduce yourselves, only your name. I will then spend ten minutes alone with each of you, getting to know you personally, and that will lead to the deciding factor for the first round of eliminations." Seeing the shock on most of their faces she chuckled softly under her breath. "I know that it seems a bit rushed but it is necessary to narrow down my options."

They all nodded even though she could tell that some of them were worried about the limited time period they were allotted to impress the blonde heiress.

"Let us start with you. Please introduce yourself." Quinn said with a smile, nodding toward the young man who had neglected to wear shoes.

Stepping forward a little he flashed her that dashing smile and gave a small wave before stating. "I'm Joe Hart."

The blonde boy beside him gave her a goofy grin and a big wave. "Sam I am." He stated and it actually caused Quinn to laugh. _'He is definitely adorable…'_

"I'm Finn."

"Mike."

"Names Noah, but people call me Puck. Sexy lady like you can call me whatever you want though." He stated with a smirk and a wink in her direction. She blushed a little at his straightforwardness, not used to it. He definitely had some appeal to the sheltered woman.

Quinn nodded toward the first woman on the opposite side of the room, she announced. "Names Mercedes, pleasure to meet you." The blonde gave a slight nod and a soft smile.

"I'm T-t-t-tina."

"Names Santana, but you can call me San or S or whatever you damn well please." _'Definitely feisty…'_She thought to herself as she looked toward the blonde standing beside the Latina.

"They call me Brittany, bitch." She spoke in a slow almost monotone voice. The sentence itself caused Quinn to chuckle softly, it was fairly adorable.

Finally her hazel eyes landed on the beautiful yet strange woman at the end of the row, she again caught her attention immediately. There was just something about her that set her apart from the others. Stepping forward the brunette spoke punctually. "Hello, I am Rachel Barbra Berry. I am more than pleased to make your acquaintance." She pronounced each name as if she wanted her to remember them individually and Quinn had a feeling that she would. Also she wore such a bright smile on her full lips that spread from one ear to the other. _'So many words… I shouldn't find that so cute…'_

"Pleased to meet you all." She said. "Now we will separate and I will meet with each of you in the same order you were just introduced. You will have ten minutes to show me why I should keep you around and then we will call it a night."

They all nodded and Quinn smiled as she realized that Rachel was pouting a little, her eyebrows knit together as she looked down the row. She had a feeling that the brunette was not used to going last._'Adorable…'_

"For those who are not speaking with me, feel free to indulge in the snacks and wine left out for you and speak with each other. I hope this will be a fun adventure for everyone involved."

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: Thank you all so much for reading! This chapter is short because I am only seeing if it gets any reviews and if people like the idea enough for me to continue with it. So please tell me what y'all think!

Y'all will be able to contribute to who gets kicked off each round. You can VOTE!

So if you do review or want to vote simply tell me who you think should be kicked off this round, the only rule is that it cannot be Rachel because that is the endgame couple! Also it will be one boy and one gal. :) Even if you do not vote I hope that you enjoyed reading this and keep reading!

Y'all are my inspiration! Love you guys!

-Tracy Cook


	2. These Minutes Define You

What Do You Say Fabray?

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to the creators of Glee.

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel

Authors Note: I had sooo many ideas but lost my ten page outline for this chapter… and so I apologize if this is not as good as I had hoped it would be.

Chapter 2

These Minutes Define You

Quinn had arranged for all of her dates to take place upstairs on the second floor balcony, they were to meet every ten minutes and if they missed their time then they did not receive another chance. The rules seemed harsh even to her, but she supposed that they logically made sense. If this person truly wished to prove that they wanted her then they would be eagerly awaiting their chance to show this to her.

Taking a seat at the table set up on the balcony she anxiously awaited the first of her suitors. Hazel eyes briefly glancing over the balcony toward the other young men and women who were socializing. A soft smile formed on her pink lips. She hoped that in this batch of wonderful and beautiful people she would find the one who finally made her happy.

"Hey there." A low voice stated from behind her, dragging her out of her thoughts. Turning she smiled up at him inviting him to take a seat across from her. He flashed her a charming smile and sat down. She could not help but linger on his bare feet curiously, it was odd.

"Hello." She said before asking. "It was Joe correct?"

"Yep, born and raised." He stated leaning back in his chair and propping his feet up on the table, her face scrunched in disgust at his crude manners. It was not that she judged, at least not purposefully, but she had been raised to be proper at a table. Still, she was not going to jump to conclusions just because of one minor flaw. He seemed sweet and he was definitely handsome.

Obviously noticing her look of disgust his eyes widened and his lips curled up before he pulled his feet off of the table. "Oh, I am so sorry; I didn't mean to like gross ya out. Most girls don't really get why I am so "free," so to speak."

Laughing a little at this comment she raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Care to enlighten me?"

"Yeah, totally!" He started with a bright smile, leaning over the table a bit, bringing himself closer to her. As Quinn glanced into his eyes she realized that they were a rather beautiful and entrancing shade. "Well, ya see my mom, she's pretty much my best friend and she raised me to believe in God and she told me that one of the ways that I can be closer to God is to like give up on earthly possessions and just be free. Kind of like Jesus was, y'know?"

"I see." Quinn stated, an amused smile playing on her face. It was definitely a positive that he shared the same religion as she and her family did, but it did seem that he took it past the social norm. "Isn't that a little excessive?"

Joe shrugged his shoulders at the question and merely smiled. "I guess so, but if you're gonna devote your life to something shouldn't you like give it your all? No matter what you choose to devote it too? I choose to devote my life to Jesus and that is what I do in all aspects of it, even my career."

There was something almost admirable about his determination and devotion to Christ, she had once shared a similar devotion but over the years she had lost her faith in religion. Curiously she asked him, hazel eyes landing directly on his. "What is your career?"

"I sing to the kids at my church, enlighten them about Christianity. It doesn't really pay much but what value does enlightenment really have? You know? Just seeing their faces as they sing along with me inspires me, it's totally righteous."

The blonde heiress chuckled softly under her breath, holding her hand up to cover her mouth respectfully. She was not laughing at him, she found it cute how passionate he was about his religion and that he cared about children and teaching them over receiving a high income. It was admirable. "That's actually really sweet, I bet they love having you there singing to them."

"Oh not nearly as much as I love being there man, it's—"

A soft knocking sound dragged their attention away from each other as both glanced toward the door to the balcony, there stood the handsome young blonde man from earlier. Sam. She presumed that meant that the ten minutes had passed. _'That was fast… They probably all will be, I do not have any clue how I will choose someone after such short period of time…'_

"Guess that's my cue to get out of here." Joe stated with a sweet grin before reaching out and placing a hand over hers, giving it a soft squeeze. "Hope to stick around for a while, y'know get to know you for real." Standing from the table he offered her another wave, stopping at the doorway and looking at Sam.

"Good luck man." He patted him on the back as he left the room.

Sam appeared as shocked by Joe genuinely wishing him good luck as Quinn did. "That dude seems nice." He stated before taking a seat across from her, she once again noticed how full his lips were. Oddly she found them adorable.

Laughing a little she shook her head. "Yeah, almost too nice it seems."

A half smile formed on his lips and he shrugged his shoulders. "No such thing as too nice, he's probably just a nice dude."

'_Or you are too nice… who compliments their competition?'_Quinn thought with a grin, deciding that she probably should not waste any more time talking with Sam about Joe. These ten minutes seemed to fly by during her last date and she wanted to value each one of them. "Possibly." She said with a grin as she caught his blue-green eyes with hazel. "So, enough about Joe, how about you tell me about yourself?"

"Sure, what do you wanna know?"

Quinn thought it over for a moment before asking one of the most obvious questions when getting to know someone, it made her feel unoriginal. Honestly, this entire time limit was making her feel more like an interrogator than anything else. "What do you do for a living?" She wondered, eyes locked on his.

He seemed to pause before answering the question, as if worried about what she would think of him. "I'm actually a football player and also, kinda a male model."

Her eyebrows raised in shock, not due to the fact that she thought he would be incapable of doing these things. More so because he did not seem like the kind of guy who would partake in said careers. He seemed sweet, almost "nerdy" and shy. "Is that so?" Her voice did not mask her surprise and he quickly raised his hands in defense, a light blush covering his cheeks.

"Yeah, but I'm not really a typical jock."

"Explain?" She stretched the word slowly.

Sam laughed nervously shaking his head and running his hand through his blonde locks, he always felt embarrassed when he showed people this side of him. "My idol growing up was Han Solo, I loved collecting Pokemon cards, and my favorite movie is Avatar. I guess I'm kinda, I don't know."

"A nerd." Quinn stated amusedly, a smile on her face as he blushed even further.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, for the record I find it sort of adorable, and I love Avatar." She responded with a grin, which earned a smile from him in return as he gave her a disbelieving look.

"I've seen it six times." He challenged, and she laughed loudly this time shaking her head at his obvious passion for the movie. It was almost ridiculous but also endearing. As she calmed her laughter and settled her breathing she glanced up at him, hazel eyes landing in blue pools and his full lips twisted. "Lor Menari."

Quinn did not respond, she did not know how to respond. She merely stared back at him slightly perplexed.

"It means you have pretty eyes." Sam stated as if it were obvious. Still, she did not react so he further elaborated a light blush painting over his cheeks and down his neck. "It's Na'vi. The Avatar language?"

She could tell that the young man was being beyond serious so she suppressed her laughter, plus she did find it sweet that he was complimenting her in an original and unique way. Glancing back into his eyes she allowed herself to blush a little as she responded. "In that case, "Lor Menari."

His grin spread across his face.

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Rachel leant against the bar, impatiently tapping the top with her fingernails. Glancing toward the clock she let out a sigh, she could not believe that it had only been fifteen minutes. She still had to wait over an hour before she would have her time to speak with Quinn Fabray. Honestly, she could care less about making friends with the others in the house. Mostly because she felt inclined to trust others whom which she formed friendships with and she did not wish to be deceived. She had seen reality television shows, the trusting person always was deceived.

"Worried?" A voice questioned from behind her.

"No, not worried." She stated confidently, lifting her chin as she turned to look at the tall young man. She recognized him from the line-up, he was next to meet with Quinn. _'Lucky…'_

"Oh you just looked a little worried, was gonna offer to get you a drink or somethin.' Maybe help calm you down." He stated with a shrug of his shoulders, nodding toward the bar.

She smiled graciously up at him, before adamantly shaking her head at his kind offer. "I am merely impatient, and whilst I do appreciate the offer I do not wish to be inebriated upon making my first impression on Quinn. I would not want to risk my chances with her." She spoke quickly once again allowing her large brown eyes to dart to the clock. _'It has only been two minutes, this is excruciating… I hate going last… I suppose she could simply be saving the best for last.'_She concluded with a smug grin. More than proud with this deduction.

"Oh, I see." He stated with a look of confusion on his face. It was difficult to follow the short woman's speech but he found it sort of cute. "I'm pretty sure she'll like you, drunk or not."

"Regardless, I would still prefer not take my chances. If you do not mind I would appreciate it if you would kindly leave me to prepare."

"I guess." He shrugged his shoulders taking a drink of the alcoholic beverage that he had been holding as his brown eyes glanced toward the clock. "I gotta go talk to that Quinn girl now anyway."

"Excuse me; what did you just call her?" She questioned in a slightly agitated and defensive tone, her eyebrows knit together in confusion at his lack of appreciation. How could he talk about the beautiful woman that he was here to impress in such a nonchalant way?

"Quinn. That's her name right?" He asked with a worried expression on his face.

Chewing on the insides of her cheeks she looked away from him, upset. Trying to remind herself that his lack of appreciation would only help in aiding her toward winning the heart of the blonde. Lips pressed tightly together she nodded her head. "Yes, that is her name." Taking a seat at the bar she refocused her eyes on the clock awaiting her turn.

"Well, thanks. See ya afterward?"

"Doubtfully." Rachel responded honestly, she would be utterly appalled and shocked if he made it to the next round. He had shown more interest in her than in Quinn.

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Quinn had already sent Sam on his way after his ten minutes had finished, yet she was still waiting for the next young man to arrive. Finn was his name, she recalled. He was not terribly late and she assumed that he was more than likely making his way to the balcony now. Still, it did slightly bother her that he was late.

Hearing a knock on the balcony door hazel eyes glanced up to meet brown, she smiled softly as she witnessed that cute half smirk cross his face. He was not extremely attractive but there was something about that smile that she liked.

"Hey." Finn stated simply, making his way toward the table a little awkwardly. Now close up she could tell just how large he actually was. This was neither a negative quality nor a positive, but it was definitely noticeable.

"Hello." Quinn said politely. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too." He stated sitting down across from her, placing his hands on the table in front of him. "Sorry I'm a little late, tried to rush up here as soon as I noticed the time."

"It is perfectly acceptable." She responded as politely as possible.

For a moment silence filled the air between them, it was definitely awkward. He did not attempt to start a conversation so Quinn instead took it upon herself to try and get to know him. "So, tell me about yourself Finn. What do you do for a living, any hobbies?"

"Well I'm a quarterback at the college I go to." He smiled proudly before continuing. "As for hobbies, I don't really know. I mean I really enjoy singing and I guess hanging out with friends and playing videogames and stuff like that."

"Sounds interesting." She responded hazel eyes squinting a little as she chewed on her bottom lip. This felt like one of the numerous blind dates that her friends had attempted to set her up on. He seemed like a sweet guy he just did not seem to be putting forth much of an effort to impress her sadly.

"Yeah, what about you?" He wondered his eyes looking away from her and over the balcony as he asked. Hazel eyes followed his gaze and she sucked her cheeks between her teeth as she realized what he was looking at, or rather who he was looking at. She doubted that he was focusing in on the bar that intently, he was definitely looking at Rachel Barbra Berry. This caused her stomach to twist and her body to react strangely, negatively; she did not know either of them so why should she be jealous?

She was now focused on the brunette sitting at the bar and did not realize that Finn had returned his attention to her. "You there?"

Turning back to him she forced a smile onto her lips and nodded. "Yes, I apologize I must have zoned out for a moment."

"Doesn't sound too good for me." Finn stated awkwardly laughing and scratching the back of his head. She laughed a little despite her agitation, letting out a soft sigh of air when she heard another knock at the door. She could only pray that her next suitor would be more suitable.

"Hello Quinn, I believe it is my turn." The young Asian male stated with a smile from the door, waiting politely for Finn to dismiss himself before he allowed himself onto the balcony.

"Guess I gotta go." He stated slamming his hands down on the table before getting up. "I'm sorry that I was late and I hope we can get to know each other better later." With that he flashed her that half smile and backed out of the room.

Mike stared at him with a confused look as he walked by, he seemed almost a little too eager to head back downstairs. Shrugging his shoulders he started toward the table flashing the blonde a charming smile as he pulled his hidden hand out from behind his back holding up a rather small cute flower that he had obviously picked from her yard. This caused a bright smile to form on her pink lips as she raised an eyebrow at him. "For me?"

"For you m'lady." He assured, his smile widening as she plucked the flower delicately from his fingers.

"Strange." She paused and eyed the flower. "I seem to have the same flowers in my garden."

"That is strangely coincidental." He said sitting down opposite to her placing his hands gently on the tabletop, interlinking his fingers as he glanced over at her holding her gaze.

She chuckled softly under her breath shaking her head at his obviousness, she was well aware that he had picked the flower from her garden before arriving at the balcony. It was actually very sweet and she found herself drawn to the young man. "Yes, very coincidental."

Mike smiled. "I wanted to make a good and memorable first impression."

"Well, you did a wonderful job. Mike, was it?"

"Yes it was." He nodded.

A pink smile played along her lips as hazel eyes watched him closely. He emanated a shy romantic charm that was practically lost in history. Who said chivalry was dead? "Tell me about yourself, Mike."

"My name is Mike Chang, I graduated top of my class at Harvard and was well on my way to following in my father's footsteps when I gave it all up for a "silly" little dream that I had."

This piqued her curiosity. "What silly little dream might that be?"

Standing to his feet he started toward the sitting woman, extending his hand to her. Quinn watched it with obvious confusion written across her face, hazel eyes fixated on it. "What is this?"

"My silly little dream." When she looked up at him and raised a brow he laughed a little. "Come on, dance with me."

"Oh no, I couldn't."

"Please?" He asked encouragingly.

"There isn't any music." Quinn insisted, her raspy voice cracking as pink painted her high cheekbones. This was definitely embarrassing yet also charming. Of course as an heiress she had been taught to dance, but she had rarely been asked to dance at random when there was not any music playing. In fact this was a first.

"Just one dance? I brought you a flower." He smiled.

"Well, since you did bring me a flower." Rolling her hazel eyes she placed a hand in his extended hand and allowed him to pull her closer to him, she did notice that he left a respectful amount of space between their bodies. It made her find him all the more chivalrous. Lifting her hand he started to move along to the imaginary music. Quinn found that Mike was an amazingly talented dancer as she found it almost difficult to keep up with him; it seemed that he had made the right decision following his dream.

"You really good at this." She informed politely.

"Is that so?" He asked with a smirk, and for once he seemed slightly smug as he twirled her around before dipping her. Holding her there they shared a stare momentarily, but were quickly interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Woah! I thought it was my turn but if I'm interrupting somethin' just let me know." Came a voice from the doorway.

Quickly Mike stood them back up and backed away from the beautiful blonde, a shy and nearly apologetic look on his face as he bowed his head. "I will let you move on to your next date, but please do not forget these magical moments we shared." With that he quietly exited the room receiving a confused look from the young man with the tattered clothing and the Mohawk.

"Magical moment?" Puck asked, with a raised eyebrow as he laughed a little, walking out onto the balcony.

"Yes, we were dancing." Quinn responded as she returned to her previous seat, crossing her legs.

"Sounds more like a gay moment to me." He stated bluntly as he took the seat across from her crossing his arms over his chest, glancing across the table at her. She found that his usage of the word "gay" was rather offensive, yet his attitude and the way that he did not seem to care about anything was attractive to her. She definitely was starting to blame her overprotective parents for her attraction to "bad guys."

"It was lovely." The blonde corrected her voice slow and deliberate.

"Yeah, whatever."

Her eyebrows furrowed together as confusion flashed across her face, truthfully she had no idea how to respond to that. Was he dismissing what she had said, or was that his way of agreeing?

"So, do you wanna make out?" Puck asked bluntly, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at her.

Quinn did the only thing that she could think to do at the straightforward question, she laughed. Rather loudly, raising a delicate hand to her lips as she did so.

"Dude I wasn't kidding. I came here 'cause I would get to make out with a hot chick, namely you, although if you wanted to invite any of those other chicks I wouldn't complain. As long as most of the attention went to Puckzilla. So what do ya say? Let's do this."

Still laughing she spoke up, her voice cracking a little due to the laughter. "How about we just start with the basics."

"So like just over the clothes stuff or what?"

"So just, tell me about yourself." Quinn responded sarcastically, although she was still wearing a smile on her pink lips. Oddly enough she was enjoying her time with the young man. He was harsh, demanding, and definitely not romantic but he was charming in his own way.

"Oh well, alright. I guess I could be down with that." He responded with a smirk on his lips, his eyes catching hers as he spoke proudly. "Name's Puck and I run this dope pool cleaning business in the great city of Los Angeles, but don't worry I won't cheat as long as you provide your services. Also I am in this kick ass rock band, we only play small gigs for now but I really think that we are going somewhere."

"Is that so?"

"Oh yeah, definitely. Like we had a gig the other night and three chicks flashed their tits at me. That pretty much shows you when you are a top notch rock band."

"I will take your word on that." She stated a little awkwardly, his vulgarity was a bit much she noted.

"Yeah, so you ready to make out now? 'Cause this talkin' isn't doin' anything for me. If you know what I mean."

"The only making out that will be happening up in here will be with me! Now get steppin' wannabe rock-star." Mercedes stated, placing a hand on her hip as she looked him over. She was definitely feisty and the blonde could not help but smirk at this. Especially seeing the almost wounded look on Puck's face as he got up and said his goodbyes making his way back to the room. _'This is really going to be a difficult choice…'_

"Hey there sexy thing. Finally I get my time to chat with you." She smiled brightly sitting down across from Quinn.

Hazel eyes watched her closely as she blushed softly at the compliment. It appeared that the young woman would be another assertive and straight-forward option. "Hello, I am sorry for keeping you waiting." Her voice was apologetic.

Waving her hand Mercedes shrugged off the apology. "Oh nah, it ain't no big deal. Seriously gurl, I'm just happy to finally get to talk with you."

Smiling brightly she once again asked the question that was starting to sound all too familiar. If she could think of a better way to ask then she would have, but she was not that creative apparently. At this point she wanted to finish up these interviews and move on with the competition. "Tell me about yourself Mercedes."

"Gladly." She responded proudly. "Well, I live on my own and I can easily take care of myself so I guarantee that I am not here for the money."

"Good to know."

"Ain't it? I guarantee half these people aren't here for the right reasons. Personally I want to find love and I plan to hopefully find that with you. Anywho, I am a self-employed fashion designer I own my own line and it does well. Also I love singing, but I never really went through with becoming a recording artist."

"Why not?" Quinn wondered aloud, curious as to why the other would not follow that dream.

"I guess I never felt confident enough honestly, I mean I love style and I know I am good at it. I mean look at me." She lifted her hands signaling for the beautiful heiress to look over her clothing. "But I never really felt that I was that good of a singer. So I guess I just chose the easy path."

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Letting out a loud groan the brunette leant her head down on the bar top, it had been over an hour now and she was still impatiently awaiting her chance to speak with the gorgeous woman of her dreams. Leaning her head against her arm she glanced up to the balcony where Quinn was having her date with Mercedes and internally reminded herself that her date would occur within the next forty minutes. _'Just be patient Rachel, concentrate on what you will say to her when you finally receive your chance…'_

"Excited Berry?" A voice asked from beside her and she quickly snapped her head in the other direction, making eye contact with one of her competitors. Santana if she recalled correctly.

"Yes, I am both excited as well as impatient."

"Yeah, sucks that you gotta go last. Not that I give a damn really because there is no way in Hell you are going to beat me."

"Or me." Came a monotone response to her other side, it was the blonde. Brittany.

Sitting up straight she glanced to her left and then to her right, large brown eyes wide in shock, both of the other women wore rather proud smirks on their faces and it really upset her. Why would they think that they had a better chance at winning over the heiress than she herself? "And why, if I may ask, do you both believe that you will be more successful than I myself when it comes to winning Quinn Fabray's affections?"

"First and foremost because you talk like that. Who the hell uses so many words to say something so freaking easy to say?"

"And second of all?" Rachel questioned, growing more agitated by the moment.

Brittany grinned before speaking up. "You dress like that. I mean seriously, I pride myself on being a trend setter and you have no style Rachel."

"Yeah seriously, the only person who is gonna pay attention to you is some sick pedophile like Finessa over there." She nodded in the direction of the tall man, as Rachel glanced in his direction he flashed her a dorky half smile.

"I refuse to stoop to your level Santana and Brittany, I understand that you are undoubtedly jealous of my obvious superiority and you have come over here in hopes to sabotage my victory. But I will not be swayed by your insults nor will I allow them to affect my attaining Quinn. So please, if you could be so polite as to do so, allow me to wait for my turn in peace."

Santana shared a disgusted look with Brittany before she rolled her eyes. "Yeah whatever hobbit, keep telling yourself that I came over her 'cause I was jealous or scared of you."

"If you wish for me to stop saying so than please refrain from being so obvious about it."

"Whatevs, come on Britts let's go prepare for our dates."

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

"So, do you enjoy being an acting coach Tina?" She asked, as she glanced across the table at the beautiful Asian woman. She had yet to find out much about her due to the fact that she was extremely shy and appeared to have a terrible stutter. It was actually a bit strange that an acting coach would be able to teach others to act with such a strong stutter.

"Y-y-yes. I guess I-I have always been very emotional. S-s-so naturally I am really g-good at helping others express those emotions."

"That makes a lot of sense actually." She responded with a soft smile, wishing that she could do something to ease the other woman's anxieties. Maybe with time Tina would be able to express her feelings to her, she would love it if she could open up to her.

Glancing over the side of the balcony hazel eyes landed on the brunette who was still seated at the bar, she chuckled softly under her breath as she watched her let out a breath causing her bangs to fly up. A pout obvious, even from the distance, on her full lips. It was adorable just how badly Rachel wanted her chance to date her, just the thought of this caused her heart to leap and then she felt guilty as she returned her attentions to Tina. It was definitely not appropriate to be thinking about other candidates whilst on a date with one of them.

"D-d-do you have any more questions?"

"I do, how bouts you get up out of here and let me and Britts have our alone time with our woman?" Santana asked from the hallway, she was standing beside the taller blonde who had her arm around her shoulders. They appeared to have gotten closer within their time being at the house. _'Are they planning on going on their dates with me together?'_

"Oh right, o-of course. I w-w-w-will see you soon Quinn. Nice speaking w-with you." Tina flashed her a gentle smile before quietly making her way back toward the stairs.

"Hey there Q. Me and Britts decided that we would just go on our date together, we kinda balance each other out." The Latina stated with a smirk as she made her way across the room, deliberately adding a sway to her hips which hazel eyes unintentionally noticed.

Quinn glanced back up into dark eyes before looking toward blue. "You will still only receive the ten minutes allotted I am afraid."

"We won't need more than ten minutes to convince you that you should keep us around." Santana winked at the blonde as she sat on the table beside the heiress, crossing her exposed legs, hoping to once again catch hazel eyes watching her body. She was not disappointed. Still, Quinn being modest looked away immediately afterward.

"Alright well care to tell me about yourselves?"

"Actually both Britt's and I are firm believers that actions speak louder than words."

"Which actually makes no sense because obviously words are louder but yeah." Brittany added with slight confusion in her voice.

"Alright, then care to show me said actions?" She raised a cropped eyebrow as she met dark brown eyes; she could practically drown in the lust that she found there. It was a little intimidating; she had never had a woman so blatantly flirt with her.

"Most definitely." Pausing Santana glanced in Brittany's direction. "See, Brittany here is a professional dancer, so we figured she could give you a little show?"

"A show?" She questioned, her voice nearly inaudible at this point.

A smirk played across the tall blonde's face as she made her way closer to Quinn, now practically sitting on her lap she began to dance in a sexual manner. It took her a few moments to process the fact that she was receiving a lap dance of sorts, this caused a bright blush to paint her pale skin traveling down her neck and over her shoulders as her body heated up. She had never been so close to another woman and it was definitely causing her body to react in certain ways.

Still, regardless of her bodies reaction she could not help but wonder if this was all that the pair had to offer? She hoped that it was not because they were both beautiful women. She hoped that she could hold intellectual conversations with them and fall in love with them. _'One of them that is… I do not want to walk away with two women… I just want to find the one for me…'_

"As delightful as this is—" Quinn started before being interrupted by a loud and slightly overdramatic gasp at the doorway. Quickly her head snapped to the doorway and hazel eyes landed on Rachel Berry who had obviously just arrived for her date to see the blonde in a rather compromising position. Quickly she pushed Brittany off of her, blushing brighter.

"Seriously? You are gonna push Britt off of you just like that for Berry over there?" Santana asked glancing over at the uncomfortable looking brunette.

Coughing nervously Quinn nodded. "It is her turn for a date and I know she has been waiting eagerly to speak with me. I would not wish to waste any of my time with her."

"Yeah whatevs. I hope that dance shows you what we got to offer you, because I guarantee she can't offer you anything like that." Turning they both made their way out of the room together, still holding onto one another. Santana only stopping to glare at Rachel who glanced away from her stare.

Quickly the beautiful blonde moved toward the shorter woman. "I am so sorry that you had to witness that, I was just sort of ambushed."

"No need to apologize. Obviously, they lack in most other social areas and feel the need to make up for it with promiscuous behavior. I am not threatened by said actions." Rachel spoke confidently; her large brown eyes carrying so many emotions in them that Quinn found herself lost staring into them momentarily. It was strange that such a common eye color could appear so much more special on this woman.

"Good, because I have actually been really exited to spend some time getting to know you." She said with a bright smile on her pink lips as she returned to her seat. Watching as the other woman took the seat across from her.

"I see that I was correct about your intentions. You were merely saving the best for last." She smiled brightly lifting her hands to her chest. "Although." Her eyebrows furrowed together and she bit down on her full bottom lip. "I am uncertain that I can top that, um performance that you were just receiving from Brittany."

"Trust me, that sort of performance is not all that I am looking for. I want to actually find someone to love and share intelligent conversations with."

"Well I am most definitely the woman to do that with." She nodded to emphasize her point.

Quinn chuckled softly under her breath shaking her head at the beautiful woman; there was just something about Rachel Barbra Berry that made her smile. She had been on many dates that night but none had made her quite so happy. "Well, how about we start our intelligent conversation with the basics. Tell me all about yourself Rachel."

Large brown eyes glanced through long lashes at the clock above the table, before looking back toward hazel. "I had actually prepared a presentation to introduce myself, including a magnificent power point and poster, but seeing as we only have four minutes left on our date I should promptly get to the most important parts."

Again the blonde laughed at her words, louder this time. _'Powerpoint? Oh sweet Jesus this woman is too adorable!'_

Suddenly a wounded look crossed Rachel's face, a pout forming on her lips and her brows knitting together. "Are you laughing at me?"

This sobered the heiress, her laughter dying immediately. That was the last thing that she wanted the other woman to believe. "Of course not sweetie, I just found it cute that you prepared an entire presentation."

A bright blush covered Rachel's naturally tan cheeks and she glanced down shyly, mumbling a soft "Oh, than thank you."

"You are most welcome." She stated, her voice even raspier after laughing so hard. "Please continue Rachel. I truly am interested to know everything about you." And she was, suddenly she realized that three more minutes with this woman was not going to be enough to satisfy her. She wanted to know every single detail about her life, explained in the most ridiculously elaborate of ways. Nothing would make her happier. This worried her a little; the game had only just begun.

"If you insist."

"I insist." She grinned.

"My name as previously stated is Rachel Barbra Berry, I am named after one of my most prominent idols Barbra Streisand, she truly is an inspiration to me." Pausing she gauged the other's response, when it appeared that Quinn seemed thoroughly interested she continued. "I spent the entirety of my childhood taking dancing and singing lessons in order to prepare myself for the one place that I belonged. Broadway. Finally after years of training and school I have finally achieved this dream and got a lead female role in a major Broadway production." She finished her introduction with a bright smile that spread from practically one ear to the other.

"That is wonderful." She responded with genuine enthusiasm. It sounded like the woman seated in front of her had truly aspired to achieve her dreams and done just that. In complete honesty, it was inspiring. Not many had the strength to make their dreams come true.

"It was extremely difficult and not yet rewarding financially, but I manage in my apartment in New York City. I am beyond proud of making it this far and I hope to continue onward with my dreams." As Rachel finished she glanced toward the clock and let out a soft sigh before pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, hazel eyes glanced downward and she realized that she wanted to kiss those perfect lips. "I truly had wished to speak more about your aspirations and interests but it appears that we are out of time."

Glancing back up she caught brown eyes with her own and smiled softly. "I wish that we could spend more time together now." She stated honestly.

"As much as I would absolutely love to take you up on that offer it would not be fair to the others. I do not wish to be granted an advantage."

Quinn knew that Rachel spoke the truth; it would not be fair to the others for her to give the brunette more time with her. She had not even allotted Santana and Brittany more time on their date and they had gone together, but she could not seem to shake this feeling. This need, this longing to spend more time with the gorgeous woman. _'There is definitely something about her…'_

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: Thank you all so much for reading! This chapter is short because I am only seeing if it gets any reviews and if people like the idea enough for me to continue with it. So please tell me what y'all think! I am sorry that I got so skippy toward the end, I just have been up nearly 30 hours and really wanted to finish this chapter for you guys!

Y'all will be able to contribute to who gets kicked off each round. You can VOTE!

So if you do review or want to vote simply tell me who you think should be kicked off this round, the only rule is that it cannot be Rachel because that is the endgame couple! Also it will be one boy and one gal. :) Even if you do not vote I hope that you enjoyed reading this and keep reading!

Y'all are my inspiration! Love you guys!

Next round will be eliminations! :) So get-a-voting!

-Tracy Cook


	3. First Elimination

What Do You Say Fabray?

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to the creators of Glee.

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel

Chapter 3

First Elimination

Quinn could not help but feel like she were about to make a mistake, it seemed too quick to be making such an important decision. Hazel eyes glanced over the photographs of the contestants in her household and she could recall certain things about each of them that set them apart, yet honestly she did not know any of them. She had it narrowed down to the final four and with one last time thinking it over she chose who would be eliminated.

"They are lined up downstairs Miss Fabray, so whenever you are ready."

"I can't be certain I will ever be ready." She stated seriously. There was no way that she could tell by the amount of time allotted who she wanted to keep around. She had a terrible feeling that she would regret her decisions down the line and be stuck with who she had chosen.

He laughed a little. "I know it's rushed but you just gotta narrow it down. Just follow your intuition."

Nodding, a pink smile spread across her face. "Alright, I am ready."

"They are right down stairs." He nodded toward the staircase.

With a slight smile of appreciation in his direction she straightened out her shoulders, lifted her dress, and proceeded to make her way down the stairs. Her heart was hammering away in her chest and she felt faint due to her nerves. _'This is ridiculous… I shouldn't be the nervous one here, they should be…' _She internally reminded herself as she reached the bottom of the staircase. Hazel eyes looked over the group and she realized that they definitely had their fair share of nerves as well.

Most of them appeared to be fidgeting and shuffling around uncomfortably, some were sweating, and it was obvious that they were as scared to be let go as she was to let them go so early in the game.

Clearing her throat the blonde heiress found her voice as she stood front and center. "Hello everyone."

They all responded with nods or verbal hellos of their choosing.

Quinn tried not to focus on one certain individual as she spoke, choosing to stare through them instead of at them. She sort of felt guilty for eliminating the people she had chosen, for none of them had done anything negative in order to sway her one way or the other. "I know that most of you are probably feeling as rushed by this elimination as I myself am." She husked out receiving nods for many of the contestants. "It is not ideal but it is necessary to narrow down the selection and move on with the competition."

Letting out a breath she politely asked them to move forward. After they did so she continued with her explanation of elimination. "Prior to the show beginning you were all given lockets with your picture and my picture inside, correct?" They nodded. "And you were told to wear them to the elimination ceremonies, you are all wearing them?" Once again they nodded.

"Good. I will ask each of you to come up here in order to tell you how I felt about our date. If you are to proceed to the next round I will not remove the locket, if you are to go home then I will. Understood?"

Upon receiving understanding nods and looks Quinn continued on with the elimination ceremony. "Sam Evans." She stated, hazel eyes landing on blue-green. A nervous smile formed on his full lips as he made his way toward her. As he stood in front of her she smiled at him. "Although I was not all too impressed by your initial resume, I must say that your "nerdy" side won me over. You seem like a very kind individual and you will be advancing to the next round." His smile widened as he let out a sigh of relief before wrapping her up in an appreciative hug.

After the young man had returned to his spot in the line, she called out the next name. "Tina Cohen-Chang"

Nervously the shy girl made her way toward the blonde, standing in front of her, blue eyes focused on her own fidgeting hands. It bothered Quinn a little that the other woman could not meet her gaze but she was also intrigued to get the shy woman to open up to her. "Your nerves were your biggest weakness on our date. You seem extremely shy, but I am interested to get to know more about you and help you in opening up to me. You will be advancing to the next round."

"T-t-thank you so much." She stuttered out with a bright smile, finally allowing her eyes to connect with Quinn's before returning to the line.

"Noah Puckerman."

The young man made his way to stand in front of her; he had his locket pulled out of beneath his t-shirt and a smug smirk on his face. It nearly made her reevaluate her decision, but she still wanted to get to know more about him. "You were sort of an ass on our date." She husked out. This received some laughter from the group standing behind him. "Yet, for some strange reason I find that attitude appealing. I would still like to get to know you better; you are safe from elimination this round."

"Damn straight I am." He said with a smile as he leant in and planted a kiss on her forehead before ruffling up her hair, which did irritate her a little due to the hours spent preparing it.

Once he had returned to the group of competitors she stated the next name. "Mike Chang."

Walking toward her he smiled at her, brown eyes connecting with hazel as he gave a polite nod of his head. "My date with you was by far one of my favorites, you are quite the charmer, handsome, as well as intelligent. I definitely want to see where this goes." _'Although you weren't the best date of the night…' _Her mind teased and she quickly glanced over to see Rachel who was looking more nervous and frustrated by the minute. She had intentionally made the brunette go last just to see her anxious and pouting, it was possibly cruel but worth it.

"I am glad that you enjoyed yourself." He stated with a smile before politely dismissing himself and heading back to the group.

"Santana and Brittany." Quinn husked out, not missing the puff of air that Rachel let out or the way that she tapped her foot impatiently, pout evident on full lips. _'She is just too cute… how could I not mess with her a little bit? She cannot possibly think that our date wasn't one of my favorites… I asked her to stay past the allotted time…'_

Both women stood in front of the blonde heiress and she smiled at them. "I figured that I would evaluate you together since you both went on your date together." Pausing she glanced toward Santana and then toward Brittany. "I did enjoy our date, although I am hoping with time I will be able to hold individual intelligent conversations with the both of you." She rasped out. "For now you two are both continuing onto the next round."

Quinn felt a slight pang of jealousy as she watched the two women link pinkies before heading back to the group, she was happy that they had found friendship with each other but this was supposed to be a show about her finding the one for her.

"Will the remaining four contestants please move to the front of the room?"

Finn, Joe, Rachel, and Mercedes all made their way to the front of the room, standing in front of the beautiful woman. Rachel was internally reevaluating her entire date, before heading into elimination she had been nearly one hundred percent positive that she would easily make it to the following round. She had thought that her date with Quinn had been magnificent but now she could not help but worry that she had enjoyed it more than the blonde.

Large brown eyes peered worriedly through long lashes as she was approached by the woman of her affections. She bit down on her full bottom lip and she tried to read her face, tried to understand the sneaky grin that was spreading across pink lips. It was rather deceptive, either she was teasing her or she was genuinely excited to let Rachel go.

"Rachel." She husked out. "Once again I saved the best for last."

So many emotions flashed across the short girl's expressive face that it was almost comical, Quinn chuckled softly as she watched a worried expression change into one of confusion, before finally turning to realization and then pure bliss as a large toothy grin spread across her face. It was adorable. "You mean that I am going on to the next round?" She breathed out softly.

"Of course you are going onto the next round Rachel. I had a wonderful time on our date, and I do plan to spend more time getting to know everything about you." She grinned and blushed brightly as she was enveloped in a hug from the brunette, her tiny body pressed tightly against her own. _'Oh Lord she smells so amazing and she is so warm… I could definitely get used to this.' _

Rachel pulled out of the hug a light pink blush painting its way over her naturally tan cheeks as she quickly apologized for her rash behavior. "I apologize I should not have jumped on you like that, that was completely inappropriate."

The red on her pale cheekbones darkened at the word usage that Rachel had chosen and she quickly waved a hand awkwardly, trying to control her racing heart. It was only a hug; it shouldn't have affected her so much. "I assure you it is quite alright."

Nodding her head quickly she practically skipped back to her spot with the other contestants that would be moving on to the next round. She could not remove the bright smile from her face at this point; she was too excited to have made it through this round. It was a relief. She would have more time to win over the beautiful blonde's heart and she could not wait to do just that.

Moving toward the tallest in the group she smiled up at him. "Finn Hudson."

"Yeah?" He wondered, brown eyes connecting with hers a smile on his lips.

Quinn was uncertain how to approach her opinion of their date, she wanted to be honest but she did not wish to be rude to the young man. Finally she decided upon being straightforward but polite. "Our date was not ideal Finn, you were late and you did not seem exceedingly interested in getting to know me." She paused in order to allow him to briefly worry that he would not be going on to the next round. "But, I do think that you possess a certain charm and I think that maybe you were just nervous, I would like another round to get to know you. You will be continuing on to the next round."

"Awesome." He said flashing that dorky half smile which caused her to smile back at him. Once he was back with the group the guilt really began to weigh down on her. Hazel eyes glanced toward the final two, Joe and Mercedes remained. Both had seemed extremely sweet she had just not felt that spark with them, so to speak.

As she moved toward Mercedes she could already see the sadness in her brown eyes, it caused her chest to ache and she wondered momentarily if she would be able to get through this show. She hated hurting people when she had no reason to do so. "Mercedes, I really did enjoy our date. I just did not feel that connection that—"

"—Nah it's okay. You don't got to explain it to me. I understand that you just didn't get those romantic vibes from me."

"I wish that we could have more time." Quinn muttered honestly.

"As do I, but you gotta do what you gotta do. I hope that you will find true love in that group of people." She said flashing a forced smile, which wavered a bit as the blonde moved to remove the necklace from around her neck.

"I am sorry to inform you that you will not be moving on to the next round. It was a pleasure to spend what little time that we had together."

Nodding her head defeated Mercedes made her way toward the front door of the house turning to wave before leaving. Quinn hoped that she would not regret that decision.

Finally she made her way toward the last of the group, Joe, she honestly had liked him. He seemed to be such a sweet young man and was very admirable in terms of his faith but she had lacked a certain romantic connection with him. When she had gone over her dates in her mind she realized that she thought of him as more of a younger brother, she could easily love him but she would not be romantically attracted to him. It was a little depressing because he seemed genuinely nice.

"Joe Hart. I had a wonderful date with you." She rasped out honestly, eyes connecting with his beautiful eyes. She realized that he was wearing a smile despite obviously being the next to go home.

"Totally, it was the best."

She laughed softly lifting her hand to her lips, once her laughter had calmed down she bit down on her bottom lip. "You seem like a very sweet young man and I would have loved to have more time with you in order to see if something romantic would blossom. Honestly, I just got more of the brother vibe with you, but I do sincerely think that you are a wonderful person."

"It's cool Quinn. Seriously, I loved just having this opportunity to meet you and you know if it's meant to be than we will find each other. The Lord works in mysterious ways."

She smiled. Nodding her head before she reached over in order to undo the necklace and take it into her hand. "We never know what the future will hold." She husked out.

"Exactly!" He smiled brightly before wrapping the blonde up in a hug and turning to the rest of the competitors that would be moving on to the next round. "I wish you all the best of luck, you better treat her right! You will all be in my prayers! God bless." With that he exited the house.

"Wait. I thought it was supposed to be one guy and one girl leaving." Brittany questioned in a monotone voice with obvious confusion written across her face.

"It is B." Santana responded with a smile.

"Then why did she eliminate two girls this round?"

Upon hearing this question Rachel's head snapped in the direction of the two girls who had also made it to the next round, her eyebrows knit together, perplexed by the others words. _'Did she think that Joe was a woman?'_

"Alright everyone." Quinn's voice interrupted. "As difficult as that was, it will only get more difficult from here out. Congratulations, all of you, for making it onto the next round. There are five rooms in this house that you can choose from, three doubles and two singles. Get some rest because you will need it for tomorrows challenge." With one last bright smile she dismissed herself and started up the stairs toward her own bedroom.

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: Thank you all for reviewing and leaving your votes! They were counted and I kicked off who you guys wanted to see go. I apologize if it wasn't who you wanted to see go but you have the power to vote! :) If you did vote and who you wanted gone is staying, there will always be next challenge!

From here out they will be doing challenges of all sorts to win dates with Quinn, I have quite a few ideas but I am always willing to take ideas for challenges or anything to do with the story! So if you have anything you want to see happen in the house please tell me!

Y'all are my inspiration! Love y'all!

-Tracy Cook


	4. Challenge 1: Duress

What Do You Say Fabray?

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to the creators of Glee.

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel

Chapter 4

Challenge 1: Duress

Rachel Berry was used to waking up early, she woke up every single morning at six, in order to get in a morning exorcise routine and prepare herself for the day. She was also nearly always prepared for anything that could be thrown her way. But Rachel had not been prepared for what occurred the morning after elimination.

Two huge men paraded into her room, loudly awakening her. Sitting up quickly in bed, the diva shouted out "I have a rape whistle!"

"Miss Berry, we aren't here to hurt you. We are here for your first challenge, now come on!" One of the men said, attempting to pull her toward the door.

Rachel's large brown eyes widened in shock at the news. _'We are having our first challenge this soon after elimination?' _"Wait, I cannot go downstairs looking like this, I need to get dressed and appropriate and brush my hair—"

"—No. Now come on or you will be disqualified."

She glanced toward the mirror in her room and she grew embarrassed. She knew that in a relationship with someone they would eventually see what she looked like in the morning, but this was far too soon for Quinn to see her this way. Her long brown hair was tangled, her teeth weren't brushed, her makeup had been removed the night prior, and she was wearing a button down pajama top and matching pants that were pink with hearts on them. _'I suppose this means that I will be eliminated next…' _

Rachel agreed to let the men lead her downstairs for the competition. It was worth the risk to earn a date with the beautiful blonde.

Reaching the bottom of the staircase a smile formed on her full lips as she realized that she was not in the most embarrassing of situations. Quite a few of the men were standing at the bottom of the stairs in nothing more than their boxer shorts, Santana was wearing hardly any clothing at all, and Brittany had on pajamas similar to her own only with rubber ducks on them. It appeared that part of this challenge would be dealing with the embarrassment.

'_This challenge will probably involve keeping our cool in strenuous situations; this should work out perfectly for me… I just need to remain calm and confident…' _She gave herself an internal pep-talk before lifting her chin and squaring her shoulders as she joined the group at the bottom of the stairs. Awaiting Quinn and their next challenge.

Quinn never arrived though, instead a group of men and women arrived. They were all dressed extremely nice. _'Who are these people?' _Rachel wondered as she watched them approach the contestants.

"Hello everyone." One of the unfamiliar people said, moving to the front of the group. She looked a lot like Quinn, Rachel noticed. "I am sure that you are all wondering who we are and what we are doing here."

All of the contestants agreed.

"We are a group of Quinn's closest friends and family, and we have been sent to do her dirty work." The singer's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the wording. _'What does she mean when she says dirty work…?' _Her question was quickly answered as the older blonde woman explained. "We have spent the last few days digging up as much dirt on you as possible; we woke you up this morning without giving you a chance to compose yourselves in hopes to catch you off guard. Now we will be splitting up and talking with you individually about what information we found."

Rachel's heart started racing as she glanced around at the other contestants, internally going down a list of things that they could bring up about her past. She honestly believed that her record was fairly decent. She had been a straight A student, she was in sixteen clubs in high school, valedictorian, and had achieved her dreams, but she was certain they would find something about her.

"You guys are probably wondering what the challenge is, right?"

They again agreed.

"Well, we are not going to be nice when we talk with you about this information. Think of this as an interrogation of sorts. The goal is to remain calm and deal with the interrogation with ease and grace no matter what we say to you. Quinn is often going out to special events, and hosting charity balls, it is important to be able to keep your cool no matter what they find out about your past. So, this will be a test of just that!"

The blonde moved even closer to the group, smiling as she added. "The top three winners of this challenge will receive a date with my sister."

Rachel's eyes widened in surprise as she realized who the other woman was, she must have been Quinn's older sister. That made it extremely important to impress her, if that was who she were paired with. Regardless, she was going to attempt to keep her composure and impress whoever interrogated her. Rachel Berry was a star, and she knew how to act when she was approached with something that made her uncomfortable, she was going to win this date!

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

"So, what's it like being a twenty-two year old virgin?" The man asked him with a smirk; it was devastating and embarrassing that he knew such information.

Finn shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans, brown eyes glancing away as he searched for an answer to the question. "I'm just waitin' for the right girl. Y'know?"

"The right girl? You mean Quinn, right?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, sure. I mean, if we hit it off and all." His mind was actually on another person in the house. Of course, he was not about to tell the young man that information, he still wanted to win the competition.

"Hm. You don't seem all that interested in her."

"She's a cool chick."

"So, how long have you been addicted to smoking weed, Finn?"

His eyes widened and his mouth fell open as he turned to look back at the other man, he had never done weed. _'Okay maybe a few times in high school…' _But, he definitely was not addicted to it. "What are you talkin' about? I don't do any drugs, I'm a professional athlete, they check for that kinda stuff."

"That's funny; it says here that you got caught with weed in your locker once." The man said smugly.

"Dude, I still don't know how that got there."

He laughed at him. "So, someone framed you then?"

"Seriously, I don't know!" Finn was growing angry with the questions, but he was still trying to keep his cool. He wanted to stay in the competition for as long as possible, even if his motives for doing so weren't the same as the others in the household.

"You were kind of a jerk in high school, huh? Spend a lot of time egging people, and throwing people into the dumpsters? Must have been nice to be a jock and at the top of the social pyramid."

"Yeah, I was a jerk okay, but that isn't me anymore. I've grown up."

"You sure about that?" He was practically teasing Finn, and it was making him more and more upset by the minute. His hands were clenched tightly, and he kept gritting his teeth as he glared at the shorter man.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Did you also grow out of being a cheater? It says here you were quite the ladies' man in high school, which is ironic considering you are still a virgin."

Now he had been pushed past the point of no return, throwing up his hands he shouted out. "Okay, yeah, I cheated on a few chicks in high school. So what! I'm a guy! And I already told you that I am waiting for the right girl, what are you deaf or somethin'?"

"No, but I am gay. And I think that you are kind of cute." He smirked; his voice was definitely flirty which caused Finn to feel uncomfortable. He did not like when gay men hit on him.

"Dude, I'm not gay."

"Are you homophobic?"

"No, you can like whoever you like; just don't fucking hit on me okay? I'm not gay!"

"Okay."

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Santana was not happy about the competition, she got very defensive when people brought up her flaws, and she was terrified that she was going to lose her temper and ruin her chances for a date with Quinn.

Crossing her arms over her chest she waited for the interrogation to start. Whatever she had been expecting could not have prepared her for what the woman said.

"Exactly how many people have you had sex with?"

"What the hell did you just ask me?" She retorted, with a raised eyebrow and a glare. That was personal information as far as she was concerned. "That is none of your business."

"Well, it may not be my business, but I do know the answer and if I compare these numbers with your age I can come to a simple conclusion."

"And what would that be?" Santana asked sarcastically.

"You are a slut."

That pushed it too far. Even if she knew that she had slept with many men and women in high school, she hated being called a slut. This woman had no respect for her and it really angered her. Biting down on her bottom lip she attempted to answer politely, despite wanting to reach across the distance that separated the two of them in order to bitch slap her pretty little face. "I've slept with a few people, yeah."

"A few people? It says here that you have had sex with—"

"—you know what? That's none of your fuckin' business, and don't you dare say that number on national television!"

"Or what? You'll assault me? Guess that the rumors about you being a bitch and having anger issues are true. No wonder you spent a month in jail for fighting."

"You know what?"

"What?" She responded in a condescending voice. As if she were speaking to a five year old.

"I don't gotta take this shit from you!" Santana shouted, throwing her hands up and taking a step closer to the other woman. She smirked when the woman took a step backward and fear flashed across her face. _'Looks like she isn't all that cocky when she is approached with real danger…' _"I'm here for Quinn, and only Quinn. Yeah, I was a slut, and hell yeah I beat the crap out of some bitch who was insulting my mother, but you don't fucking know me!"

"You are ruining your chances for a date with Quinn right now."

"I don't give a fuck right now. You can't just waltz in here and pretend you know me because of some rumors and shit you are reading off some sheet. I'm outta here."

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

"What age were you when you learned to tie your shoes?" The blonde woman asked. Sam knew that she already knew the answer to the question, so he knew that he should not lie if he wanted to get a date with Quinn. He would just have to suck up his pride and admit his flaws, remaining polite no matter what was thrown at him.

"I was sixteen years old." He said with a smile, catching her eyes with his own. Confidently. "My teacher actually had to show me how to do it, it was pretty embarrassing." He added with a laugh and a shake of his head.

"So you are pretty stupid then?"

"Well I suffer from dyslexia and always had trouble learning, so I'm not the smartest guy, no." It hurt being called stupid, it really did. But he was not going to get angry. He had heard it all of his life.

"Stupid and self-conscious, that's a pretty bad combination." The woman said. "I don't really think that Quinn needs someone like that in her life."

"I hope that she sees me for more than those bad qualities."

"How can she see you for more than that, when you don't even see that yourself? I mean look at you, you are so scared to even eat a Dorito because you think that you are going to gain weight! How shallow can you be?"

"I do not judge others; I guess I am just a little bit hard on myself." Sam admitted, he could feel his heart racing and his anger growing. He hated feeling personally attacked, but he was not going to back down, he was going to kill this woman with kindness.

"So if Quinn gained one-hundred pounds you wouldn't break up with her?"

"Of course not."

"How do you feel about Justin Bieber?"

"I think he's pretty rock n' roll." He admitted, a blush covering his cheeks at the look that she gave him. It was embarrassing to be nearly twenty-two years old and to still enjoy Justin Bieber's music.

"You know that only fifteen year old girls like his music right?"

He laughed at this, and genuinely smiled. "Yeah, I hear that a lot from the guys I work with. But hey, I really like his music and I don't let people's opinions affect what I like."

"I guess that your obsession with him makes sense."

"Wait?" His eyes widened. "I am hardly obsessed, and what do you mean by that anyway?"

"I just mean that it totally supports the rumors about you being gay. I can imagine that you have some kind of crush on Justin Bieber and that is why you love his music."

Again Sam laughed. "The dudes pretty, I'll give him that. But, nah, the only crush that I have is on Quinn."

"So you are homophobic?"

"Oh no! I have plenty of gay friends, being in the modeling industry, and I love each and every one of them. "

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

"So, you are starring in a lead role on Broadway?" The woman asked Rachel.

Upon hearing the question, she was thrown off guard, she had been expecting something a little more challenging, but she assumed that it was only a lead in question to something more embarrassing. Flashing the woman one of her award winning show-smiles, she nodded her head. "Yes, I am. Proudly so."

"Sounds like you got pretty lucky then, considering that you choked on your NYADA audition." There it was. The comment really hurt Rachel; the memory of her audition was one of the worst. She had never begged for anything in her life and she could just recall standing on that stage, crying, and whimpering out the word 'please' over and over.

Still, she pushed up her chin confidently and responded politely. "Yes, I am quite lucky, all things considering. I was happy to have gotten a second chance."

"Even if you took your best friend's spot?"

There was another pang of guilt, but she smiled through the pain. "Yes, Kurt understands that I got accepted and he did not. We are still very close, and he has still been successful on Broadway."

"I'm sure he doesn't feel the same."

Rachel did not know how to respond, so she only nodded her head. Hoping that the woman would proceed with the interrogation.

"He probably just acts like he still loves and respects you, Rachel, you are one of the most selfish people in the world and everyone knows that. Hell, it says here you sent someone to a crack house just because they were in competition with you."

"First and foremost it was not an active crack house. Secondly, I have made mistakes and been competitive in the past. Namely in high school, but I prefer to look at my competitive nature as ambition. Sometimes you have to be a little selfish in order to get where you want to be."

"It seems that you aren't only selfish though, you also have a lot of personality flaws that Quinn shouldn't have to deal with. Jealousy, obsessiveness, and insecurity to name just a few."

"At times I can be all of those things, yes." She admitted.

"Well, being in a house with this many people has got to set off some of these feelings. Like jealousy, Quinn shouldn't have to deal with you getting upset if she tries to see if she is compatible with the others here."

"And I assure you, she will not have to deal with that side of me. I respect that everyone here deserves a chance to win her over." Rachel said, her smile wavering only slightly. She knew that she could be extremely jealous, that she had been extremely jealous already since being here, but coming into the house she had expected it.

"Are you jealous and insecure because you know that you are ugly?"

'_Wow… that was certainly a low blow… did she seriously just call me unattractive?' _"Pardon me, but what did you just say?" She asked hoping that she had heard incorrectly.

"Oh sweetie, it's nothing personal. I am just stating facts. I mean it makes complete sense. You always felt that you were the ugly girl in school, the girl no one wanted to date. I mean look at that honker on you, and so when you get someone attractive then you hold on for dear life, ultimately sabotaging the relationship. But honey guess what? Quinn is out of your league."

"It is true, that I once looked at my flaws with negativity, but as I have aged I have realized that those flaws are what make me unique. They are what make me beautiful, and I believe that Quinn will love me for those flaws."

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Mike had been raised in a very strict family, his parents had taught him to always be polite. So, he was more than prepared for this challenge. He expected it to hurt his feelings, maybe it would even anger him, but he was not going to be impolite. He would win a date with Quinn Fabray.

"So you gave up being a doctor to be a dancer?"

"Yes, I did."

"Wow, what a stupid decision! I bet your parents pretty much hate you for that!" The man said, obviously trying to upset Mike. It worked. Internally he was hurting at the words. It had taken years for his father to accept his decision to follow his dreams and even now he did not truly accept them. Mike often thought that he never would.

"I made the decision to follow my dreams; my parents support my decision to the best of their ability." He smiled.

"You know, most dancers are gay right?"

"I would not say most, but yes, many are. I have quite a few good friends who I work with who are gay. I myself am not."

"I don't really think that I believe you." He said in a sarcastic tone. It really bothered Mike how he was treating him, but he did not give him any such gratification.

"You can believe whatever you would like. If you wish to believe that I am gay, feel free to do so." His voice held no sarcasm. Honestly, he did not care if people thought that he was gay. Why should it matter to him? He knew who he really was; he knew that he wanted to be with Quinn, so why should it bother him if someone else thought otherwise?

"Okay then, I'll believe you are into men."

All Mike did was nod and smile.

"Your first year of college was pretty bad huh? I know that you graduated from Harvard, but that first year, you really struggled."

"Yes, my grades were unsatisfactory."

"Your parents probably were so dishonored by your grades. You kind of destroyed your father's name, huh?"

"He has told me that he understands and we have moved on. My father loves me and he supports the decisions that I have made in life." Even if the words were not completely true, even if he doubted them, they seemed to impress the man interrogating him.

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

"That's a pretty bad stutter that you got." The man said to Tina, his arms were crossed and he was wearing an intimidating scowl.

"I-I-I-"

"I-I-I—Spit it out!" He shouted at her.

Closing her eyes she tried to calm her racing heart, this man was attempting to terrify her into losing her date with Quinn and she was not going to allow that. "Sir, I w-w-would appreciate it if you w-wouldn't talk to me that way."

"And I would appreciate it if you would grow a fucking back bone! Guess that we will both be disappointed!"

Tina was unable to control her emotions and she broke down. Tears filling her eyes as she lifted her hands to cover her face, sobbing loudly. She hated when people were mean to her and she worried that her overemotional side would cost her the date with the blonde heiress, but she just could not seem to stop crying no matter how hard she tried.

"What the hell? You are gonna just stand there crying like a little baby! Quinn needs someone strong enough to talk to, not someone who is gonna just burst out in tears when things go bad!"

"I-I-I'm s-sorry!" She shouted out, still crying.

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

"It says here that you proudly attempted to kiss every single person in your high school?" The man asked, looking over Brittany with judgmental eyes. Honestly, she didn't understand what he was judging her for; she was proud of her accomplishment.

"Yeah, and I did it." She responded in a monotone voice.

"Doesn't that kinda make you a whore?"

"No, I don't think so. It was just fun."

"So, I am guessing that you are bisexual?" Brittany nodded her head. "Which sex do you prefer?"

The blonde grinned. "I don't have a preferred sexual position, I mean if I have to choose I guess I would say—"

"—no! That isn't what I meant, I meant, do you like girls or guys more?"

"Oh, why didn't you just ask that the first time?" She asked laughing and smiling brightly. "I don't love people for if they are girls or guys; I just love someone for what is inside. I mean I guess if I had to choose it would be girls, but only because they are soft and smell better."

"Wow, you have got to be one of the dumbest people that I have ever met. Seriously, do you even know what two plus two is?"

"Of course I do. Everyone knows that two plus two equal's rainbows." Her voice was sarcastic as she rolled her blue eyes.

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

"So, you've got a problem with drugs and alcohol huh?"

Puck was immediately put off by the first question that the young man had for him, he hated talking about his downfalls, particularly the ones that made him feel like he was turning into his father. "Yeah, I had a problem or two with 'em, but I haven't done drugs or drank alcohol in a while."

"I bet it would be really easy for you to fall back into the habit? Maybe show a little bit of that anger to Quinn, like you have shown to others in the past."

"Dude, I would never hurt Quinn."

"Even under the influence?"

"I won't be under the influence ever again! So just shut the hell up about it!" His body was now shaking, his hands clenched tightly into fists. He was trying to calm himself, but all he really wanted to do was punch the man in the face. Knowing that would get him eliminated he forced himself to not act on these thoughts.

"Ooh that anger is really flaring up, and all I did was try and talk about it, what if Quinn ever asked about it? Would you get angry enough to go back to jail?"

"That jail sentence had nothin' to do with beatin' on anyone, and you damn well know that!"

"You're right; it had to do with theft."

"Damn straight."

"You are aware that Quinn has been blessed with a large sum of money, right? How do we know that you aren't just here for the money?" He asked and Puck threw up his hands, slamming his fists against his forehead in frustration.

"Dude, I'm not here for the money!"

"You sure? I'm sure it could put your daughter through school. Where is her mother anyway? Oh yeah, that's right." He paused and moved directly into Puck's face, obviously trying to tempt him to attack him. His body was shaking and Puck was almost certain he would lash out any minute now. "She left you because you were a loser who couldn't even support her and your child, she didn't want anything to do with you and neither will Quinn."

"You know what! Fuck this! Fuck you! I don't need this date!" He turned to storm off.

"Puck—"

"—NO! Screw you!"

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note:

Who should win the date with Quinn?

The next round of voting off will begin now. :) If you really want to see someone go home than I suggest leaving a review and telling me who it should be!

I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter! The next challenge will be physical and if anyone has any ideas on that then please tell me. Y'all are my inspiration! Love y'all!

-Tracy Cook


	5. First Dates

What Do You Say Fabray?

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to the creators of Glee.

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel

Chapter 5

First Dates

Quinn glanced around at all of her friends and family as they discussed who deserved to win a date with her. They had already gone through and shown the video footage to everyone and now they were deliberating.

"I for one don't want you going anywhere with that Puck kid." Her sister said. "He seems to have too much anger and I don't really think that he is at a point in his life to start a relationship, I mean he just seems to have a lot of problems emotionally… I don't really trust him."

She nodded her head at her sister's remark, but did not say anything. She was listening to their opinions, but ultimately it was her decision to make.

"Same goes for Santana. She didn't handle herself very well, she got very angry."

"Honestly, with how harsh you all were to them, it is to be expected." Quinn pointed out, as she chewed on her bottom lip. This game was proving to be very difficult for her. She sympathized with everyone, and she wanted to give everyone a chance to prove their worth, but she already knew who she wanted to go on a date with. It was just a matter of finding two others.

"True, but that was kind of the point." Her best friend pointed out.

"I guess so." She stated in a soft tone as she looked around the group. "So, who do you guys think did handle themselves well?"

"Brittany did, but I think that was just because she was too idiotic to realize that I was insulting her."

"There is no reason to insult her." Quinn said with a glare. She hated how they were treating these people. They had emotions and they had feelings and they had just been hurt, she knew that it made for great television, but the methods bothered her.

"I liked that Sam kid. He seemed very secure and didn't seem to care about what I thought of him."

Quinn smiled to herself as she recalled her date with Sam. The blonde boy had seemed to feel comfortable at least with his personality. She knew that in his line of work he probably felt pressure to look a certain way, and that probably made him insecure physically, but she loved that he felt comfortable enough to speak in the Avatar language with her and show his nerdy side. "I agree. I think that I would like Sam to go on the date. Who else?"

"I liked how Mike remained positive even though I was saying things that hurt him. I feel that I was really mean to him and he accepted my insults politely, never showing any hostility."

"Again, I agree." Quinn stated, starting to worry that no one would bring up the one person that she really wanted to go on a date with. She had been curious to see if they had thought that she was a worthy date. Not that it mattered; she was choosing her no matter what. Quinn Fabray was completely intrigued by Rachel Berry. "Lastly?"

"I guess that Rachel handled herself pretty good."

A smile formed on her pink lips and her hazel eyes danced at the mention of Rachel, she knew that it was not good that she was already falling for the star. It was supposed to be a game and she was supposed to be open-minded, but even the thought of spending another minute with the beautiful woman made her heart start to race. "Pretty good? I think that she handled herself extremely well considering that you called her ugly." Her voice shook with anger as she recalled the interrogation she had just watched. It had made her furious.

'_Rachel is the most uniquely beautiful woman that I have ever met…'_

"You told me to pick at her insecurities. That is one of her biggest insecurities, besides she is kind of ugly. I don't think that she is suitable for you—wait, are you mad at me?"

"I want Rachel to go on the date with me as well." She said with a clenched jaw and a hazel eyed glare. She did not appreciate anyone telling her that Rachel was not pretty enough to be with her. "And by the way, I think that she is gorgeous."

O

Rachel stared down at her pink socks, chewing on her full-bottom lip and playing with the bottom of her nightshirt anxiously. She was terrified. She liked to think that she had handled herself respectfully whilst being interrogated by the terribly mean individual, but she had no idea if it would measure up to the others standing around her. She wanted another date with Quinn, she needed it, craved it even. She loved spending time with the stunning blonde heiress and she believed that Quinn enjoyed spending time with her too.

'_I am certain that she would choose me… Only, what if it is not her who gets to choose…'_

Letting out a huff of air, her bangs flew up and she crossed her arms over her chest, impatiently waiting for the verdict, still feeling embarrassed about her current attire.

Rachel's head snapped upward abruptly and her ears perked up as she heard the door at the top of the staircase opening. She knew that it was Quinn. Her heart started to pound quickly in her chest and her large brown eyes widened as she stared at the stairs in anticipation. _'Oh god, its Quinn… I hope that she chooses me…'_

The beautiful blonde woman stopped at the bottom stair, looking over all of them as she greeted them.

They all greeted her back with smiles on their faces.

"I am pleased to announce that I have chosen the three of you who will be accompanying me to the banquet this evening. You all showed tremendous class and grace when interrogated about your most difficult insecurities, and I would love to spend some more time getting to know each and every one of you."

Rachel glanced around at the group of people that were in competition with her, she could feel that overwhelming ambitious competitive nature threatening to take over. But, she would not allow it to do so. The last thing that she wanted was to show that terrifying side of herself and ruin everything. This was a competition and she would simply need to be better than everyone else in order to win. It couldn't be that difficult. She was an amazing individual.

"Sam, would you please accompany me tonight?" Quinn asked, smiling as his full lips spread across his face in a dorky smile. He was adorable. She could truly see herself falling for him in time.

"Yeah, totally!" Sam said with excitement in his voice as he ran up to the other blonde, he was still dressed in his boxers and it was actually a funny sight. It caused Rachel to giggle a little.

"Mike, would you also accompany me tonight?"

Mike bowed his head and smiled. "I would love to accompany you tonight." He said as he joined them on the stairs.

Rachel started to shuffle her feet as she stared from Sam to Mike, she could feel herself growing irrationally upset as she witnessed two of the three slots being filled up. She was starting to think that Quinn might like men more than she liked women and this worried her considerably. She would not be able to compete if that was the case. There was no way to really compete with something like that. She attempted to push her worries away and remain level-headed, but it was difficult and Quinn was stalling on announcing the last person.

'_It could be me again… she seems to enjoy saving the best for last, although I really wish that she would call me first once… This is torture.'_

"And last, but definitely not least," Quinn started with a smirk on her perfect lips as she caught Rachel's large brown eyes with hazel, hoping that she understood the statement, "Rachel Berry, would you please accompany me tonight?"

Rachel let out a breath that she had not known that she was holding. She decided then and there that this game was going to be the death of her. She was fairly positive that she had been on the verge of having a heart attack as she waited to be called on. A bright smile formed on her face and her eyes shimmered with excitement and a few tears of joy as she nodded her head abruptly and quickly rushed toward the stairs.

"Yes, of course. I would love nothing more." She said in a hushed tone of voice, and she meant it. She wanted nothing more than to go on another date with Quinn and get to know her better. She was already starting to fall madly in love with her.

"Good, I'm glad." Quinn said with a smile.

Coughing a little to clear her throat and mind, Quinn refocused on the group that she had invited out on the date. She had to explain the evening. "You will all join me at a family banquet, I frequently attend them, you will socialize with my friends and family and you will all go out to dinner with me. At the end of the evening, I will invite one of you back to my room with me."

'_She will invite one of us back to her room?' _Rachel thought. _'That individual will be me.'_

O

The banquet had been wonderful as of yet. Quinn had spent the majority of the time watching the three people mingle with her friends. They seemed to all be getting along with most of her friends and family. Mike looked dashing in his suit and his hat, Sam had tried to dress up nice but his suit was definitely old-school, in a way it matched his personality though, and Rachel looked absolutely amazing. She found herself staring at the starlet the most out of all three of them.

Rachel was wearing a beautiful dark blue dress that went down to her knees. It did not look like something that the other woman would own honestly from what she had seen of her wardrobe as of yet. The cut revealed a good amount of cleavage that her hazel eyes had wandered along multiple times, and also it allowed her to see most of her long tan legs. Despite herself, she had allowed her eyes to wander over those toned legs too many times throughout the evening. They were delicious. No woman that was so short should have such long legs, they were too tempting. Biting down on her bottom lip she watched as her muscles in her legs tensed and she blushed brightly as she was approached by her sister.

"See something that you like?" Her sister teased.

"Perhaps."

"Well, I like her too. She may not be attractive—" Seeing her sister's glare she quickly remedied the situation, "—In my eyes, but she is a really sweet woman. She is passionate and she cares about you."

Quinn's blush deepened as she heard those sweet words. Her sister rarely approved of anyone dating her, she was very protective over her, so it meant the world to her that she approved. _'Especially that she approves of Rachel…' _"But, they all are really sweet and they all like you, and you know that I would prefer you choose a man—"

"—I know what you would prefer." She interrupted.

"I just know that you really like this girl, but you have to keep your mind open to all of the possibilities. Not just her. They are all amazing and you should give them all a chance."

"Everyone has equal opportunity to impress me."

"If you say so."

Quinn rolled her hazel eyes and walked away from her sister, heading toward the group of people that she had invited on the date. It was time for the next part of the date. It would be more personal and allow her to get to know them a little better before making her choice. Her sister's words stuck in her mind as she realized that she already knew who she wanted to invite back to her room.

'_Maybe I should be more open minded… but…' _Her eyes met Rachel's beautiful face; she watched her eyes sparkle and heard her laughter echo through the room. She was entranced.

"Alright, are you all ready for dinner?" Quinn asked as she walked closer to them.

They all turned and smiled at her agreeing that they were ready to move on to the next part of the date, but she focused in on Rachel again. Her voice, her eyes, her smile, her lips, her body, everything about her was perfect. _'My Lord I need to get a handle on this… I can't love her yet, I hardly even know her.'_

O

It was amazing to her how easily the three people that she had invited on the date with her got along. It was not because they did not have anything in common. In fact they all seemed to have their creativity in common, dancing, modeling, and Broadway, it was more so that she had expected them to be more competitive with each other. In every reality dating show that she had ever watched the girls and guys were always trying to drag the person away from the others or stab each other in the back to get attention, these three were simply enjoying their evening.

Although, she had a feeling that Rachel had her sights set on the big picture. She seemed to be the kind of person who dreamed big and was competitive, but she was still showing a great deal of humbleness.

"Perhaps you should come to New York and attempt to get a part on Broadway; there are many parts in which only require dancing. I could even help with your vocal training if you would like." Rachel offered. Mike laughed and shook his head, declining the offer.

"I don't really think that I could handle the pressure of that. I am comfortable where I am, but thank you."

"Well, if you ever change your mind, my offer still stands." Rachel said with a bright smile as she took a bite of her vegan meal. That was something that Quinn had learnt about the other woman this evening. She was vegan and she felt very strongly about her views on said subject, it was admirable as well as adorable.

She found that she loved everything about Rachel Berry.

Quinn focused her eyes on Mike and decided to get to know him a little bit better, she was curious about his family and how he had gotten into dancing. Also, she had a feeling that she was going to choose the other woman to come back to her room, so she knew that she would have all evening with her. The thought made her heart leap with excitement.

"So, Mike, you said that your father did not approve of your dancing, right?" She wondered.

"Yeah, he isn't the biggest fan of my dream. He never has been. He always told me that it was pointless and that I needed to do something with my life that would actually make a difference. I like to think that he just doesn't understand how music can change the world."

"Then, if I may ask, I am curious as to how you got into dancing?" As she asked this, she glanced over to Rachel and she smiled softly. It was beyond obvious that she wanted to answer the question herself, that she wanted to interrupt, and that she was growing impatient as she tapped her fingers against her glass of water. She was chewing on her bottom lip and staring over at Mike as she awaited his answer. _'She is too cute when she is trying not to speak…' _

"When I was really little my mother used to dance with me when my father wasn't around, I found out later that she wanted to be a dancer too, but her family discouraged her from following her dream. She actually was the one to encourage me to go into dancing after Harvard. I can just remember the way that she would swing me around and how much fun it was, those are my best childhood memories."

"That's so sweet." Quinn breathed out as she stared into his dark eyes. She could sense that Rachel was growing jealous of the interaction, but she was genuinely interested in what he was saying. He was such an amazing and ambitious individual. It took a lot of strength to break away from what you were "expected" to be, she knew all about that.

She had been expected to carry on the family name and marry a sweet young man, but that was not what she wanted in life.

She wanted to find true love.

"And you, Sam, what got you interested in modeling?" She wondered with a smirk, taking a moment to look over at Rachel. She wanted to laugh at how upset the other woman looked. It was the cutest thing in the world. Her arms were now crossed over her chest and she was wearing a pout on her full lips as she stared across the table at Sam. She wanted attention, she wanted all of the attention on her, and Quinn was not giving her that.

'_But in a way I still am giving her all of the attention… deliberately asking them questions and ignoring her in order to see how she reacts… that is still giving her attention, right?'_

"I guess I just got into it because it was easy. I mean, I know that sounds really bad, especially with this dude over here practically talking about how it was his destiny to dance, but it's the truth. I got the offer from one of my friends, he said I had the body to model and I accepted. I guess I never really had any big dreams or anything, I was just gonna play football and go to school, so I said why not?"

"I see. I guess that means that it is safe to assume that you have a nice body?" Quinn asked with a raised brow and a blush on her pale cheeks at her assertiveness.

"It's ABulous." He informed with a smirk.

If Quinn were to be truthful with herself she would have realized that she wasn't actually all too interested in how "ABulous" his body was, she was more interested in seeing the way that Rachel would react to the flirting. It was as she expected. The diva rolled her brown eyes and let out a loud sigh before chewing on the insides of her cheeks and tapping her glass again. She was insanely jealous and Quinn found it undoubtedly attractive.

"And Rachel, I apologize but we won't have time to get into how you got interested in Broadway on this date." She teased with a knowing grin.

Rachel's attitude immediately changed as her lips fell open and her eyebrows knit together in confusion. "What do you mean that we will not have time to talk about how I got interested in Broadway, I had planned to tell you all about my childhood—and, you had time for them, I do not see how this is fair—"

"—Because, you will be joining me in my room now."

Rachel's voice caught in her throat and if anything she looked even more confused. "Wait, what did you just say?" She asked after regaining control of her mind. It was so cute. She loved messing with her.

"I said that you will be joining me in my room now, so we can discuss this once we get there."

"Oh." Rachel breathed out still looking deliciously perplexed as she glanced around the table at the boys before looking back to Quinn.

Quinn laughed and shook her head, her blonde hair flying around as she stood to her feet and smoothed out her dress. Nodding to Rachel, signaling for her to join her. "I apologize boys. I had a lovely evening with both of you, but I am interested in taking a night to get to know Rachel better. I hope that you do not mind."

"Nah, it's cool. Have fun you too." Sam said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I understand. I do hope that I will get the opportunity to spend more time with you again soon."

Quinn smiled at them both. "As do I." She said. She meant her words. The blonde heiress enjoyed spending time with both of the men and she did wish to further understand who they were and perhaps even delve into a romantic relationship with them, but tonight she only had eyes for Rachel.

"Now, shall we?" Quinn asked, catching large brown eyes with hazel as she extended her arm to the short brunette.

"We shall." Rachel said with a bright smile on her face as she linked her arm with Quinn's and rested her head against her shoulder. The contact and warmth caused her heart to race and she was suddenly terrified about what the evening would include. She wondered if Rachel would want to sleep with her, or just spend time talking. _'Probably talking… which I wouldn't mind… I could listen to her talk forever… Lord I have it so bad…'_

Whatever the night brought, she knew that it would be wonderful as long as she was with Rachel.

O

Authors Note:

I apologize for the delay. I have been on a One Tree Hill Baley writing-spree, also I have started back up at the college and I am teaching and tutoring as well as taking classes so I am at the college from 8am-8pm nearly every day. I write between classes and work. Like right now. :) I do have plans for the evening and the voting for who will be kicked off is already open! I will count your votes and then they will be eliminated within the next two chapters!

I hope that you all enjoyed this update! :)

Thank you all for being patient and reading this chapter!

-Tracy Cook


	6. Virgin

What Do You Say Fabray?

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to the creators of Glee.

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel

Chapter 6

Virgin

Rachel could feel her heart pounding in her chest, thudding hard against her ribcage, threatening to break through it and kill her. _'You could die that way, correct?' _She wondered to herself overdramatically as she allowed Quinn to lead her up the stairs toward her bedroom. Her mind was racing with millions of thoughts. She was excited and she felt so special to have been chosen by the gorgeous blonde heiress, but she was terrified about what being chosen would entail.

Rachel Berry was a virgin.

She had never slept with anyone. Not a man or a woman. She had kissed a few men in college, but she had never given away her innocence to any of them. Part of it was because she was not in love with them and part of it was because she was selfish about her career and did not wish to jeopardize it. With Quinn though, she could see herself easily giving in if the other woman tried anything.

The thought of having sexual relations with Quinn was exciting but it also made her anxious and caused her stomach to flip. She didn't think that she was ready for that big of a step in their relationship, especially since they were on live television. And, even though they could not broadcast that on television she did not think that she wanted to lose her virginity to a woman who she could still lose.

It was just too risky and she was not in love, not yet, but she was falling for her.

'_I am just going to have to be honest with her once we get to her room. If she cannot accept that I want to wait to be intimate than she is not the woman for me.' _Rachel decided.

Quinn turned to look down at the short brunette flashing her a gentle smile as she opened the door to her room and nodded her head signaling for Rachel to enter first. Rachel smiled hesitantly and walked inside, turning to watch with large worried brown eyes as the blonde closed the door behind her. Quinn then turned and caught her eyes with stunning hazel causing her breath to hitch. _'She is perfection… how could anyone say no to her…? Wait, no, I need to tell her.'_

"Quinn, I need to tell you something." She informed as she smoothed out her skirt.

"Yes, Rachel?" Quinn asked with a raised brow.

Rachel tugged her full bottom lip between her teeth and started to chew on it as she paced in front of the heiress, waving her hands around as she searched for the words. "Well, I—" She paused and knit her brows together. "—I am absolutely flattered that you would invite me back to your room in order to spend more time with you. It means the world to me and it makes me feel as if I am special to you."

"I'm glad." She laughed and shook her head at the diva's cute ramblings.

"Wait Quinn, you have to allow me to finish or I may never do so."

"Alright, please finish."

Turning, she stared Quinn directly in the eyes with perplexed brown. "I feel that I have a deep connection with you, one that I have never felt before with anyone else that I previously dated. It is amazing, wonderful, perfect, and I love spending every moment of my day speaking with you, and when I cannot speak with you I imagine what it would be like if I could speak with you. But, I need to confess something to you and it is a little embarrassing." A blush painted over her tan cheeks and her shoulders as she paused. Telling someone that you were a virgin was always embarrassing.

Quinn could tell that despite her strange mannerisms and her adorable rambling, Rachel wanted to tell her something very important. Taking a step closer to her she offered her a reassuring smile. "You can tell me anything, Rachel."

Closing her eyes, Rachel took in a breath and nodded. "Alright, in that case I need to inform you that although I am extremely flattered that you invited me back to your room, and while I am completely attracted to you in every single aspect, I am still a virgin and I do not plan to sleep with anyone until I am certain that I am the one that they wish to be with." Rachel's blush deepened as she watched Quinn's pink lips part and her eyes darken slightly as a blush covered her pale skin. "I am so sorry for being so blunt, but I felt it necessary, and seeing how you have so many other choices currently I just wanted to—"

"—Rachel." She said in a rough voice, coughing to clear her throat.

"Yes?" She practically whimpered. She was terrified.

"As attractive as I find you, which I guarantee that I do." She smirked when Rachel started to blush even more so. "It is perfectly acceptable that you want to wait to sleep together. I understand that it is special to you and I would never want to take that before you were ready."

Rachel let out a sigh of relief at the news.

"Besides, I really just wanted to talk." Quinn added in a teasing tone of voice which served to further embarrass the traumatized woman.

Her large brown eyes widened and she quickly started to apologize. "Oh goodness, I am so sorry Quinn. You probably think that I am some huge pervert or something, I swear that I only told you this because I thought that it was what you wanted, not because—"

"—Rachel, it is fine." Rachel still looked hesitant and Quinn laughed softly under her breath. "Trust me."

"I'm just worried that I ruined everything." She muttered out.

"You didn't ruin anything."

"Good. And I do wish to also inform you that whilst I am still a virgin I do very much enjoy the idea of sex and I guarantee that I want sex just as much as the next woman, I am just waiting for the right person."

Quinn blushed brightly at this straightforward statement, her heart suddenly pounding loudly in her ears as her mind was filled with images and thoughts of sleeping with the gorgeous starlet standing before her. Rachel Berry had just told her that she was a virgin, and then told her that she still craved sex, within a matter of minutes. _'This girl is a little too open with what she is thinking… but for some reason I find that attractive. God, there is just something about her…'_

Taking a moment to regain her composure she crossed her arms over her chest and squinted her hazel eyes down at Rachel. "And you think that I could be the right person for you?" She wondered, taking advantage of the opportunity to see where Rachel's head was at as far as the two of them went.

Rachel appeared to be thinking it over for a moment and Quinn's heart leapt as she realized that she might have over crossed her bounds. Was she not supposed to ask something like that? Was it too blunt? _'How could that possibly be too blunt after what she just said to me?'_

Finally, Rachel nodded her head abruptly and answered, "Yes. There is a very high probability that you will be the right person for me."

Quinn blushed brightly and her hazel eyes shimmered as she started to laugh uncomfortably, her heart would not stop racing and her hands were shaking. She could not believe that Rachel Berry had just admitted that she was probably the woman that she would lose her virginity to. The thought caused a warmth to spread throughout her body and an aching desire to build between her thighs, but she ignored it.

"Well, I'm not really interested in having sex with anyone yet either." She attempted to speak, her voice cracking with the strain of embarrassment and overwhelming emotion. "Do you want to just like talk, maybe watch a movie?"

"That sounds lovely Quinn; do you happen to own Funny Girl?" It was her all-time favorite Barbra Streisand film.

"I am afraid that I don't." Quinn started to laugh when Rachel gasped dramatically and gave her a look like she was condemning her for not owning the movie. _'I will have to make sure to purchase it…' _"It is good I take it?"

"Good is too pathetic a word to describe such a masterpiece. More like wondrous, spectacular, or excellent! It is my all-time favorite musical, Barbra was perfect in it. It is so amazing that I do not even know how to describe it." She paused and looked deep in thought. Quinn found it so adorable that she loved the movie and Barbra Streisand to such extent. She was the most passionate person that the blonde had ever met and she admired and loved that about her. "Oh, I know! Think Titanic meets Harry Potter, with a side of Twilight and Lord of The Rings, only more epic than that."

"I see." Quinn laughed. "In that case I will definitely have to purchase it so that we can watch it together."

"You simply must." She stated adamantly and almost too seriously, but it was cute.

Quinn could not contain her laughter and it started to get louder and louder the more that she listened to the other woman ramble on and on about the movie and everything Barbra. She immediately stopped laughing though when she saw the hurt expression cross Rachel's face. Her large brown eyes full of sorrow, eyebrows knit together, and her full lips forming a pout. _'Oh god… what did I do to make her so sad…?'_

"Rach, are you okay?"

Rachel took a moment to appreciate the usage of the nickname, but she was still upset. "You were laughing at me again. Do you find my passion humorous? I often got made fun of for being a bit too passionate about certain things—"

"—God no, Rachel. I wasn't laughing at you because of what you were saying. I just—" She paused to search for the words as she reached out and grabbed ahold of Rachel's hand delivering a soft squeeze to it. "I find it cute when you ramble about things so passionately; it just makes me so happy that I guess I laugh. Your passion is not something to be ashamed of Rachel. It is a wonderful quality that too many people lack."

Rachel's face contorted in confusion before a sneaky smile made its way back onto her lips. "I see. In that case, feel free to laugh as you wish."

O

They had both changed into their pajamas and they were lying in Quinn's bed. Neither of them were touching as they lay side by side, both of them too nervous to make the first move. On the screen was a romantic-comedy that neither of them was paying any attention too, in fact, Rachel could not even remember which movie they had decided upon. Her mind was on the beautiful blonde and if she should move closer to her or give her space.

Finally, she decided to go for it. What could it hurt after all? They were there to fight for Quinn's affections and she was being handed the perfect opportunity. If any of the other contestants had been in the room with Quinn they would go for it.

'_One…' _She counted slowly in her head. _'Two…' _She continued to count as she forced her body to listen to her mind. She was going to do this; she was going to make the first move. _'Three…' _Rolling over she slung her arm around Quinn's toned abdomen and snuggled her body closer to hers, never looking up to see the blonde's reaction. She was too scared to. Now she was intently focused on the movie, almost to the point that she looked obsessed with it. Her body was stiff and rigid and she was terrified.

After a few minutes of lying in that position, Rachel started to feel something tickling her hair. She blushed brightly as she put the pieces together in her mind and found that it was Quinn playing with her hair. _'She doesn't mind us being close at all…' _She let out a rush of air noticing that the heiress shivered as her breath rushed along her neck and down over her chest. _'Oh god…' _Rachel's body was heating up with desire.

'_Calm down Rachel Berry… it was just a shiver, perhaps she is chilly… But how could she be chilly when it is so hot in here?'_

Rachel relaxed against Quinn now and started tracing lazy patterns over her stomach with her fingertips, tracing the outline of her abs through her night shirt before teasing the skin that was exposed below her shirt. She felt Quinn's body stiffen and her muscles tighten under her touch and she smirked as she heard a soft whimper escape those perfect pink lips. This was doing little to calm her desires.

"Rach…" She breathed out in a desperate tone.

Rachel turned her head so that she could look up at the blonde and what she saw was mesmerizing. Quinn Fabray's hazel eyes were nearly black with desire and her face was flush with heat. _'Oh sweet jesus…' _"Yes, Quinn?" She choked out.

"I want to kiss you." She admitted embarrassedly. It was strange; usually Rachel was the one who would announce that she wanted to kiss people. She had never had anyone announce it to her. Usually, she felt that no one did so because they did not want to kiss her.

Rachel didn't have to be told twice. Tilting her head upward she captured Quinn's lips with her own. The kiss was short and chaste, but as she pulled back and heard the whimper escape Quinn's throat and the way that her eyes had darkened even more so, she knew that it was not going to remain that way. She needed more of the blonde, she needed to taste her. Leaning up again she recaptured her lips in a passionate kiss. Reaching up she tangled her fingers in blonde hair and pulled Quinn even closer to herself as she ran her talented tongue over her bottom lip begging for entrance.

"Mmm…" Quinn moaned out into the kiss as she felt Rachel's tongue and she eagerly opened her mouth accepting it into her own. Their tongues started a dance as Rachel twisted her body to get more contact.

Rachel started to pull away but Quinn would not allow her to do so as she pulled her face closer to her and pressed her lips even harder against hers eliciting a groan of pleasure that caused her body to ache. Quinn could feel a wetness forming between her thighs and she wanted to be touched, she wanted Rachel to touch her there, she wanted to make the beautiful star scream her name all night long, but she had told her she was not ready.

Gathering all of her strength, she started to pull back only to gasp when she felt Rachel tug her bottom lip between her teeth and start to suck on it. "Mmm…." She pulled back. "God Rachel, we have to stop."

Rachel's devious grin immediately fell and she looked like a wounded animal. "Wait, why? I apologize if my kissing was not up to your standards." She blamed herself.

'_We are going to have to work on her insecurity…'_

"That's not it Rachel, trust me. You were perfect." She breathed out through ragged breaths. "I just, I want to wait until you are ready."

Understanding covered her face and she smiled up at the heiress. "That is so sweet Quinn, although I must admit in that moment I certainly felt ready. My body has never felt like that before." The straightforwardness caused Quinn to blush brightly and look away. "But, thank you for considering my feelings, it means the world to me." With that she repositioned herself and snuggled up against the blonde.

"I will always consider your feelings."

There was a silence for a few minutes as Rachel stared down at Quinn's abdomen tracing little hearts along her shirt. She could not stop smiling. It almost hurt. "But, the kissing was really nice, right?"

"It was amazing."

"Wondrous."

"Spectacular."

O

Authors Note:

I decided to add another chapter fast because I got a lot of reviews! Thank you all for your amazing comments and please do leave some more and I will get the next chapter out super soon! I hope that y'all enjoyed this chapter!

Remember, elimination is next chapter. One boy and one gal will be leaving, so please don't forget to vote! I will count them up and then write the next chapter!

Thank you all for reading!

-Tracy Cook


	7. Ultimately

What Do You Say Fabray?

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to the creators of Glee.

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel

Chapter 7

Ultimately

Knowing that elimination would be the next day, Quinn wanted to take a night to mingle with the other candidates, the ones that had not won dates with her. She knew that she would have to choose who to send home and she did not feel like she knew all of them well enough to make that decision. Her biggest fear going into this show was that she would send home the person that would be perfect for her without giving them sufficient time to open up to her.

And although she felt like her mind and heart were leading her in one direction, she did not want to risk that fear becoming a reality.

Hazel eyes glanced to the mirror and she looked over her appearance, smiling satisfactorily at the image she saw reflecting back to her. Quinn turned and started down the stairs to the backyard where the party was already taking place. People were free to swim, dance, talk, eat, drink, and do whatever they wished. Quinn wanted them to enjoy themselves as they naturally would and not attempt to impress her.

If she fell in love with someone who was trying to "woo" her, then they would not last long after the show. She wanted to fall in love with someone for who they were.

Upon walking outside she was immediately met by Rachel Berry's bright smile. Her smile was the most beautiful smile that Quinn had ever seen. It shined brighter than the star that the other woman was. Still, all that she did in response was offer her a small smile and a wave before heading toward the group of individuals that she had not spent much time with. Prior to the party she had told herself that she was going to ignore Rachel Berry, no matter how excruciating, and focus on the others. Rachel had already had the most one on one time with her after all, it was only fair.

She was already regretting this decision.

She missed the straightforward statements, the emotional expressions, that lovely voice, those full lips and eyelashes, and those undeniably long legs. She missed talking to her and it took all of her will-power to choose to approach Noah Puckerman over Rachel, but she did.

"Hey." Quinn greeted softly.

"Hey, what's up babe?" Puck asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I was wonderin' when you were gonna get out here. Up for some crazy stupid drunken sex?" He asked with a smirk and a waggle of his eyebrows.

She laughed at his ridiculous question and shook her head. "No, not really feeling up for that." And she wasn't. Even the thought of kissing someone aside from Rachel made her stomach flip uncomfortably. _'This can't be good…'_

"Oh, come on! You're hot, I'm hot, and there are plenty of wine coolers to go around!"

Quinn could tell that the young man was already intoxicated, and she could tell that he was not about to push himself on her or anything, it was just part of his personality. At first she had thought it attractive that he was a "bad boy," and she still did in ways, but now she was starting to think that there was something he was covering up. That deep down there might be a sweet and sensitive guy that felt the need to hide behind this façade.

She was curious to get to know him more on an emotional level.

"How about we just talk?"

"Again with the talkin'?" She nodded her head and he shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, cool, I guess we can talk."

O

Rachel stared down at her hands as she tried to concentrate on anything aside from the way that Quinn was flirting with Noah. The beautiful blonde heiress had told them that she would be coming by the house later that evening to mingle before elimination the next day, and she had looked at it as an opportunity to secure her spot in the finals. But, as of yet, Quinn was too preoccupied speaking to Noah.

Brittany and Santana were nowhere to be found. They had never come back downstairs after they said that they were going to their room to change.

'_Something is going on between the two of them… I wonder if I should tell Quinn… It would at the very least eliminate some of the competition…' _Rachel could feel her competitive and jealous side coming out. She tried to reel it in, not wanting to force the other woman, or anyone else to see it. People hated that side of her.

"Lookin' good tonight." A familiar voice said from behind her. She snapped her head around and stared up into brown squinty eyes. She could not comprehend his motives in this game. Had he come on the show to win her heart over? Or did he actually think that this was going to help win over Quinn in some sick twisted way?

"Um, well, thank you for the compliment on my appearance Finn. I appreciate it, but I do not wish for you or Quinn to get the wrong impression."

"And what would that be exactly?"

"That I like it when you compliment me, because I do not. I am not here for you despite it seeming as if your main reasoning for being here is for me. I am here for Quinn, and only for Quinn. I could care less about making friendships or romances along the way, and—"

He interrupted her rambling, "—Okay, I get it. Y'know, you kinda talk too much." He added with a half-smile as Rachel's lips fell open and her eyebrows knit together at the insult. Was it an insult? With the way that he had said it she could not be certain. "Anyway, I know that you are totally into that Quinn chick and I get that, I just want you to know that I like ya too."

Rachel blushed a little at the abruptness of his statement. She had known that he had a crush on her, but she did not think that he was going to admit to it. "Finn, I—"

"—Besides, just look at her over there with Puck bein' all cozy and flirtin'. If she gets to date around, why can't you?"

Despite herself, she turned and looked over her shoulder at Quinn and Noah. She had been avoiding watching them because she was scared of what she might do, knowing how irrational and crazy she could get when she was faced with a broken heart or jealousy. What she saw caused her heart to start pounding painfully in her chest, her eyebrows to furrow, and her hands to shake. Quinn had her arms wrapped around Noah and she was holding him in a tight hug. It looked strange to see such a strong man look so vulnerable, and she hated that he was opening up to the woman that she wanted.

Perhaps it was selfish, Rachel Berry never had a problem admitting that she would be selfish to get what she wanted, but she wanted to just walk over and pry them apart and take Quinn away from him. She wanted all of the blonde's attention on her.

Still, she had signed a contract when she got into the game that said that she understood that the heiress would be dating other people before making her final decision. She had been confident then that she would win, and she was confident now that she would win. Running over there and kidnapping her was only going to serve in making her look insane.

"Look, I would be a complete liar if I told you that I did not mind that she is flirting with all of her other suitors, but I do understand that this is the objective of the game. It is a competition whether I like it or not, and all that I can do is stay in it and fight for the desired victorious spot."

"Alright cool. Since you aren't really doin' anything to fight for that spot or whatever right now, can I sit down and talk to ya?"

"I don't know if that would be the best idea, Finn."

"Oh come on, I just wanna get something to eat, then I'll leave you alone."

"If you insist." Rachel said with a hesitant nod. When Finn took a seat next to her she moved away from him and continued to focus on the food that she had been eating prior to being interrupted. _'I wonder why Quinn has yet to kick him off of the show?' _She wondered as she took another bite of her food and large brown eyes landed on the tall man sitting beside her. _'He is obviously uninterested… well, uninterested in her at least… He seems plenty interested in me.' _

She let out a soft sigh as he started to talk to her. Rachel did not hear a word that he said as she continued to take bites out of her food and glance over her shoulder at Puck and Quinn. Her jealousy was intensifying and her body was heating up with each smile that they shared. _'I hate that he can make her smile…'_

"Y'know, I wouldn't make you share me with anyone." Finn said with a smirk.

"Quinn did not force me to share her with anyone. It was my choice to apply for this show, and I knew that there would be sharing involved. It was my choice, not hers."

"Yeah, but it's still kinda selfish of her, I mean to use all of us like this. Plus she did just have you up in her room with her and now she's off with Puck, just seems a little bitchy."

Rachel clenched her jaw tightly as she listened to his words. She was angry. She was angry that he was being so mean to Quinn and calling the woman that she adored names, and she was angry that it hurt her. That it hurt her knowing that Quinn had just had her sleep over and now she would rather spend time with a complete stranger. "Perhaps you should get your food to go?"

"Hey, I'm not hittin' on you or anything. I was just sayin' my thoughts on this whole thing."

"If those are your thoughts on the show then why would you apply to be a contestant in the first place?" Rachel wondered.

"Well, a bunch of my friends thought it would be funny, so I guess I just kinda did it. I wasn't lookin' for love or anything though."

"Oh, I see." She muttered out and took another bite of her food. This time, she was so distracted by her thoughts that she missed her mouth and smudged the food along her upper-lip. Finn laughed a little at the scene and it caused her to blush brightly and turn to glare over at him. His smile fell, but she could tell that he still wanted to laugh at her.

Leaning forward her reached out his thumb in order to wipe her lip off, but her brown eyes widened and she pulled away from him. "Thank you, but I am fully capable of doing that myself."

She lifted her napkin to her lip and wiped it clean.

He shrugged his broad shoulders and stood to his feet, before leaning down and whispering against her ear. "You know, I didn't come on this show to fall in love. But, I think I kinda am."

O

Puck had opened up to Quinn, he had told her about the bad family situation back home and about how he could hardly afford anything because he was always helping out his father who didn't ever love him. She understood a little more now that he was acting out for the attention that he never received at home, but she still felt that there was so much more about him to know, that there was so much more that he was holding back.

For instance, he still had not brought up his daughter. She knew from the interrogation challenge that he had a daughter and that things were not wonderful in that department of his life. She wished that he would open up to her, but she would never force anyone to open up. She did not approve of the entire challenge in the first place.

It was wrong for them to mess with the people using their biggest insecurities. They were still humans and they deserved to be respected.

Now, Puck was back to trying to cover up all of the emotions that he had just expressed by hitting on her endlessly, and her mind was lost on something else. Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson. Hazel eyes watched the two of them closely as they interacted. She watched as Finn reached over to touch Rachel and her chest clenched in pain and heart raced, she let out a soft sigh of relief when the starlet pulled away from him, but then her body tensed again as he stood up and leant over to whisper into her ear.

She knew that it was wrong of her, and it was probably hypocritical, but she did not want to see Rachel interact romantically with anyone else in the house. It made her stomach flip and caused her to have the sudden urge to vomit.

"Excuse me for a moment." Quinn told him in a rough voice, her jaw clenched tightly as she stood to her feet never taking her eyes off of Finn and Rachel as she walked toward them. She did not know what she was going to do when she got there, she had little control over her body when she was jealous or angry, and she knew that she was being irrational. They had not kissed. _'Oh god, if he ever kissed her I would murder him…'_

Finn was starting to walk away from Rachel now, and Quinn made sure to run into his side as she walked past him and over to the beautiful diva who was still sitting and eating her food. She twisted Rachel's chair around so that she was staring down into her large beautiful brown eyes and she leant down capturing full lips with her own in a heated kiss.

Rachel's breath caught in her throat at the contact and she blushed brightly as she felt Quinn's perfect lips move against her own and she heard a deep moan escape the blonde's throat. She loved being the cause of this reaction. Even if it was so sudden that she had not kissed back right away.

Pulling out of the kiss, Quinn looked over Rachel's face and smiled at what she saw. Her eyes were still closed and her lips were swollen and coated in saliva, pursed and begging for more contact, and her tan skin was flushed. Turning on her heels, Quinn walked directly up to Finn who looked completely baffled by what he had just witnessed. She stared up into his eyes and growled out in a low and dangerous voice, "You are not here for Rachel, Hudson, and if I see you flirt with her again, you won't be here at all."

"I wasn't even—"

"—don't you dare try to defend yourself, you were flirting with her." She paused and stared deep into his eyes, in an intimidating tone she told him. "You can flirt with any of the other girls here, just stay away from her."

O

"Wait, what do you mean that I "can't" eliminate Finn tomorrow? I need to eliminate him from this house!" Quinn practically shouted at her producers. They were to always speak to her before elimination in order to advise her who the audience wanted her to pick and to see who she was going to choose. "He-he's flirting with Rachel and he doesn't even like me, what purpose could he possibly serve being in this house aside from hurting me?"

"That is exactly what purpose he serves. The audience lives for the drama Quinn, him hurting you is what they want to see."

Her hazel eyes widened at this and her lips parted as she stared around at them. "You cannot be serious. You are keeping him here so that he will hurt me?" Her voice heightened and cracked. "So that he will flirt with Rachel? I don't want to date him, what part of that do you not understand?!"

"We understand it perfectly well, Quinn. But, it's not all about you. This is television. We need to keep people interested and the ratings high enough to keep airing the show and this whole Finchel versus Faberry thing is what the fans are interested in." He stated nonchalantly. How could he be so nonchalant about this? She was not on this show to become famous; she wanted to find someone to love her.

"Finchel versus Faberry?" She questioned in a confused tone of voice.

"Oh right, I forgot you aren't allowed access to the outside world." He laughed and waved his hand. "Yes, Finchel is what the fans of Finn and Rachel have decided to call them, and Faberry is what the fans of you and Rachel call the two of you. I assume it is a combination of your last names, Fabray and Berry, it is actually quite cute, isn't it?"

"Wait a second?" She asked, her heart racing and her body starting to tense at the thought of it. "There are actually people out there who are rooting for Finn and Rachel to end up together?" Quinn was finding it difficult to breath. This news was hard to swallow.

"Yes, they have developed a large fan base, and we want to feed into that fan base. Besides, it simply makes for wonderful television. The star of the show is now fighting with another contestant over a contestant, seriously television gold, we couldn't have written it better!"

"But…" Quinn's voice trailed off as she glared at her producer. "I don't need to fight for her. Rachel wants to be with me and I plan to eliminate Finn."

"We highly discourage you from doing so, and in your contract it states that ultimately it is our decision who stays and who goes."

"So, you choose my fate. You choose who I fall in love with?

"Ultimately."

O

Authors Note:

I decided to wait to do elimination until the next round so that still leaves time for voting as well. Also if you have any suggestions. What should Quinn do? If she can't eliminate Finn, what boy should she eliminate, or should she just say screw it? I am completely open to suggestions and shaping this the way y'all wanna watch the show. Also considering a reunion show after this story is complete and a behind the scenes footage type thing. :)

Thank you all for reading. I hope that you enjoyed reading and leave me some wonderful reviews.

I love you guys!

-Tracy Cook


	8. Second Elimination

What Do You Say Fabray?

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to the creators of Glee.

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel

Chapter 8

Second Elimination

Quinn found herself once again staring into her reflection before being forced to make an extremely difficult decision. She wanted to get rid of Finn for selfish reasons, but wasn't this show supposed to be about her being selfish? About her choosing who she felt a connection with and who she did not feel a connection with? If that was not the point of the show and the point was just to bring in an audience, she would have never agreed to do it in the first place.

Lifting her necklace she connected it behind her neck and watched as the diamonds glimmered in the light. They told her that she had to look perfect tonight and honestly she had planned to anyway, she was on national television and she had been taught by her parents to always look presentable.

That was one of the many things they had hammered into her mind before their deaths.

She had fought with the producers and they told her that if she did not follow the contract they would be entitled to more of her money and fortune. She supposed that was why she was always told to read over a contract closely. She had been tricked and now she felt trapped.

If Quinn did what she truly wanted to do and went against their contract in order to get rid of Finn Hudson, then they would be entitled to her money and belongings. It didn't seem worth it as long as she still got to keep Rachel safe in the house. If they ever told her to choose Finn over Rachel that would be a completely different story, but for now she was simply keeping someone that she could not stand and eliminating someone that she was indifferent toward.

So what could it hurt? For now.

'_It could hurt my feelings every time that he hits on her, every time that he tries to get close to her, kiss her. I don't want him in this house.' _Her mind reminded angrily. She hated him. Truthfully, she hardly even knew him. He had not taken any time trying to get to know her or to tell her about himself, but she hated that he was falling for the same woman that she was falling for and she hated that she could not do anything to stop it from happening. It sickened her.

'_She doesn't want him Quinn… she wants you… remember that, suck it up and go downstairs and do what you have to do.'_

"You are needed downstairs in order to begin the elimination ceremony Miss Fabray." One of the workers told her. Quinn forced a smile onto her lips and nodded her head before turning away from the mirror and starting out of her bedroom.

She felt almost selfish for looking so beautiful that night.

Making her way out of the room she started to walk down the long staircase toward the main room where the elimination ceremony took place. Her heart was racing rapidly in her chest and as she stopped at the bottom stair and looked out at the contestants she didn't have any idea what she was going to do. She had decided that she would follow the contract and do as she was told until it interfered in her getting what she wanted, but now seeing Finn's dorky smile and his squinty eyes, knowing that she had the power, she wanted nothing more than to get rid of him.

Quinn forced her hazel eyes away from him, trying not to focus on one individual. This was not just about Rachel, or Finn, it was about everyone involved.

Taking in a breath, she settled her heart and spoke. "I want to first congratulate you all for making it this far. I have enjoyed my time with all of you." _'Most of you.' _"But, I have to say goodbye to two more of you tonight. One man and one woman. So please, step forward as I call out your names."

"Sam Evans." She called out, watching as a bright smile spread across his face practically consuming him. It was so cute. She loved his smile. As he made his way up to her, she told him, "I still haven't spent enough time with you, but I really have enjoyed what time we have spent together. I would love to continue our adventure and see what awaits, so you will be advancing to the next round."

His eyes shimmered as her once again wrapped her up in a hug and kissed the top of her forehead, he was beyond happy to be receiving another few days with Quinn. She really did like him. He was one of the sweetest men that she had ever met.

"Santana Lopez." She called. Santana smirked and let go of Brittany's hand as she walked up to the blonde heiress with a knowing look in her dark eyes. She had expected to get called up there again. This bothered Quinn a little, also she still wondered what Brittany and Santana could have deemed more important than spending alone time with her last night. "I haven't really gotten a chance to get to know you yet, Santana, but I would like to have more time with you. You will continue on to the next round."

She nodded and turned to look at Brittany, wishing her luck.

"No luck will be needed, because Brittany, you too will be moving on to the next round. Although, I do want to spend some time alone with you both, individually." She stated with a glance in the blonde's direction. Already feeling like she had made the wrong decision when Brittany ran up and hugged Santana instead of her.

'_I don't really know how to feel about that… I need to talk to them…'_

Now that there was only one last female opening in the house, Quinn took a moment to look over to Rachel. She looked terrified as she glared over at Tina and crossed her arms over her chest, chewing on her cheeks and tapping her foot on the ground impatiently. Her mannerisms were the cutest. Quinn didn't think that she could ever tire of watching Rachel Berry. _'You would think by now she would know that I always save the best for last…' _

"Mike Chang. I would love for you to continue on to the next round if you would like." She called out and he smiled brightly rushing up to her and kneeling down as he kissed her hand.

"I would love nothing more." He assured before joining the others.

Quinn knew that her moment of choice was coming and it terrified her. She could go with her head or go with her heart. She took a step down to the main-level of the room and walked across the floor toward the remaining group of contestants. She could see that Rachel looked very upset with her as she looked over the others in the group, not seeing how or why she was once again in the last batch.

"Rachel Berry, please step forward." Rachel did as she was told, her heart leaping as she stepping directly in front of the beautiful blonde, staring up into her eyes with large hopeful brown. Quinn chuckled softly under her breath as she stared down into her eyes. "Are you worried?" She raised a brow.

"Of course I am worried Quinn, I thought that after we spent that night together that you would finally choose me first. I thought that you really enjoyed my company." She rambled sadly.

"I did enjoy your company. That is why you will be moving on to the next round. I could never let you go."

Rachel's eye's widened and shimmered with excitement and tears as she stood up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms tightly around Quinn's neck, pulling her body closer to her own and capturing her lips in a chaste kiss. It was small but it was still embarrassing. A blush covered Quinn's pale skin as Rachel pulled away and licked over her full bottom lip with her talented tongue, she could not help but stare as her hazel eyes darkened with desire.

'_God the things this woman does to me…'_

"I apologize Quinn, that was extremely inappropriate. No one else kissed you; I simply could not contain my excitement. I will join the others." She nodded and hurried toward the group of individuals that would be moving on to the next round. Rachel was so excited and the kiss was still fresh in her mind. She had not missed the way that Quinn's eyes had darkened, or how her breathing had quickened, she wanted to kiss her again but knew that it was not appropriate.

Quinn coughed to clear her throat and mind as she returned her attention to the remaining three. Tina already knew her fate, but she waited respectfully while the blonde heiress chose which man she would eliminate.

She still did not know.

Pausing for a moment she glanced between Puck and Finn, chewing on her bottom lip and fiddling with her dress as she talked through the pros and cons in her mind. Finally she devised a plan, and she went with her gut. If it was the wrong decision she would deal with the repercussions at a later time.

"Finn Hudson. Please, step forward."

Finn stared around at the others in the room with a confused look on his face, his eyebrows furrowed together as he tried to understand what was going on. He had not believed that he would be going on to the next round.

Quinn stared up at the young man as she attempted to find the strength to force the words through her lips. She could feel Rachel's confused eyes on her, and she knew that this was going to upset her, but she had to do it. At least for now. She planned to beat the producers at their own game, she just needed more time. "I would like for you to continue on to the next round."

"Wait? What?" Finn asked, further perplexed.

She did not wish to explain it, because there was no explanation. "It is my decision; it does not matter why I made it. Please, join the others." She practically growled out in frustration as she squinted her hazel eyes at him and urged him to do as he was told. Finn shrugged his shoulders and laughed as he walked over to stand beside Rachel who looked completely furious.

Puck did not look much happier as she approached him and Tina. "What the fuck, Quinn? After everything I shared with you, you're gonna pick that asshole? He doesn't even like you!" He screamed. "He tells us all the time, he goes around talkin' bout how he wants Rachel and didn't even come on this show for you and you're gonna pick him over me?"

"It was my choice."

He laughed. "Yeah, whatever, like I believe that. I don't wanna date no girl without a backbone anyhow. See ya." With a wave of his hand he walked out the doors.

Quinn could feel her body start to shake at his comment and her muscles began to tense, but she ignored the feeling, the anger toward herself. She knew that this was a step that needed to be taken; next she needed to tell Rachel about the plan, because the last thing that she wanted was to lose Rachel in the process of escaping her contract.

Walking up to Tina she told her that she did enjoy spending time with her but she did not feel a romantic connection with her. Tina handled it graciously and left the building.

As she turned to face the remaining contestants she noticed that they were all wearing confused looks. Rachel's expression bothered her the most though, she looked betrayed. Her large brown eyes were wide and full of hurt, her full lips were parted a bit like she was trying to say something but could not find the words, her eyebrows were furrowed, and her arms were crossed over her chest.

Before Quinn had a chance to say anything, Rachel spoke up, "This has got to be some sort of joke, correct?"

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked walking toward her.

"I mean, this competition is obviously rigged." Rachel pointed out as she walked toward the blonde heiress and pointed her finger at Finn. "I mean clearly it is rigged or he would not still be standing among us finalists. He does not care about you Quinn, and worst off he has been blatantly attempting to win my affections over the duration of the last week, there is absolutely no way that you would allow him to continue in this competition if it were your own choice."

"Rachel, we can talk about this later." She attempted to calm the star down, but Rachel was set in her mind and once she was set on something she did not easily let it go.

"No." She stated sternly. "I do not wish to speak about this at a later time, Quinn. This competition is set up for viewing pleasure, I understand the concept. I did numerous studies on the possibilities before ever thinking about signing up for this show, but I felt that we had actually made a genuine connection, and knowing that it may be fake, that this entire show may be fake, that does not sit well with me."

"Rachel, it isn't fake. These feelings are not fake!" She pleaded, her voice cracking and her hazel eyes filling with tears as she reached out for the brunette's arm.

Rachel pulled her arm away from Quinn's touch and stared her directly in the eyes. "I do not know how you expect me to believe such things when this elimination was obviously planned out. I do not wish to win by default or because it is what an audience wants, Quinn. I only wish to win this competition if I am who you want to spend your life with." She added an assertive nod at the end of her statement to finalize it, before walking past the blonde and toward her room.

Quinn rolled her hazel eyes and dismissed the others before turning and running after Rachel. She could be so stubborn. She did not even allow her a chance to explain.

"Rachel, wait!"

O

Authors Note:

I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! It is fall break and guess who FINALLY has time to write and then her internet got turned off? This gal. So, I will be writing at night and heading to the library to post for y'all, so please bear with me. :)

The next chapter will be a lot of plan devising and Faberry working against the system, sneaking around together type stuff. Should be interesting. :p

Please leave me some encouragement!

Love you guys!

-Tracy Cook


	9. Showers and Scheming

What Do You Say Fabray?

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to the creators of Glee.

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel

Chapter 9

Showers and Scheming

When Quinn finally caught up to Rachel and opened the door to her room, she found that the diva was already packing up her pink suitcase in order to leave the show. She thought that the other woman was being overdramatic, but she supposed that was a common occurrence for Rachel and it did not actually bother her as much as she would have expected.

"Rachel, will you please stop packing your things?" Quinn asked as she made her way toward the short brunette.

"No. I refuse to be a part of this game any longer. The producers of this show cannot control my fate; I won't allow them to do so. I am choosing to leave."

She felt her chest clench in pain as she heard these words. She hated knowing that it was her fault that Rachel doubted her feelings for her, and it was her fault that she was attempting to leave the show. She didn't want her to leave. _'Say something Quinn… you can't just stand here and watch her walk out on you…' _

"Please stop packing." Quinn muttered under her breath taking another step toward Rachel.

"I can't stop packing. I can't stay in this house, because I am falling for you Quinn. And if this entire show is fixed so that there will always be a certain outcome I cannot be a part of it, even if I am to win, because I need to know that the feelings are real. Last night was magnificent. I thought about the moments that we shared throughout the entirety of the day, a smile never left my face, and these feelings are far too intense to hold onto if they are fake. For in the end it will only hurt all the more."

Quinn could not stand to listen to her doubting their feelings for each other any longer. Reaching out, she placed a hand on Rachel's arm and looked over her face as she spoke. "These feelings are not fake, Rachel. I have been thinking about you constantly and I have to practically force myself to enjoy spending time with anyone else in this house."

"Then why would you keep him here when you know that he does not wish to be here? Why would you send home a candidate that actually does like you, and keep a man here who is only interested in me?"

"It wasn't my choice."

"I knew it." Rachel said as she moved to pack her bag once again, but Quinn held her hand in place.

"But it needed to be done. I needed time to figure out a way around what is going on."

"And what exactly is going on, Quinn?"

"Rachel, I can't talk about it here." Quinn insisted. She knew that the producers would find out about her 'scheming' if she talked about it on camera.

Rachel pulled her arm away from the blonde causing her hazel eyes to widen in worry as she moved toward her again; she did not want to lose her. She could not lose her. Quinn had spent a lifetime searching for true love and she had never felt anything close to it, not a racing heartbeat when someone kissed her, sweaty palms, a need to smile all the time, not until she met Rachel Berry. She refused to let her walk out on her even if she had to cancel the entire show to prove that she was the only one she cared for.

"Rachel—"

"Follow me, Quinn." She said in a hushed tone of voice as she cast her large brown eyes to the camera in the room, before making her way into the bathroom. She believed that privacy was important, so before coming on the show she had looked up places in the house that it would be illegal to air on television.

Quinn did not ask any questions, she simply followed the other woman into the bathroom.

Confusion covered her face as she watched Rachel pull back the curtain of the shower and turn on the shower. Her heart was suddenly beating quickly in her ears as she watched the water pour down from the showerhead and slam against the bottom of the shower loudly. _'Okay, what is going on? Why is she turning on the shower, is she—oh god.'_

"Rachel, what are you doing?" She asked in a rushed voice.

Rachel smirked suggestively in Quinn's direction as she pulled her shirt over her head, revealing a very tight white tank top underneath. The blonde's eyes widened and darkened with desire as she allowed them to wander over the beautiful starlet's perfect body. Her breath caught as she witnessed the small sliver of skin that was exposed between her skirt and her top. _'Sweet Jesus…'_

"I really love this shirt and I do not wish for it to get wet is all." Rachel said with a grin as she folded the shirt and set it on the toilet and then climbed into the shower.

Quinn stared at the shower curtain, not knowing what to do now. She had not expected Rachel to climb into the shower fully dressed. The small brunette popped the curtain open on the side of the shower where there was no water raining down and asked, "Are you going to join me in here or not?"

Her heart leapt and a bright blush painted over her pale skin as she nodded her head. "Uh, yeah, sure." She did not understand why they were going into the shower, but she was not going to turn down the other woman. Especially not under the current circumstances. She would pretty much do whatever Rachel asked of her to keep her in the house.

Cautiously, she moved toward the shower and stepped into the side where the water would not be cascading down on her.

Once inside, she looked down at Rachel and noticed that she was wearing a huge diabolical grin, she looked like a child who was getting away with something that they knew they shouldn't be. It was adorable. She thought that everything that the other woman did was adorable. Even when she was overdramatic and scheming. Plus, there was the added benefit of her shirt being white and the steam causing the fabric to start to grow transparent.

She forced her eyes to not linger too long on her visible toned abdomen and her adorable light pink bra.

"What are we doing in the shower, Rachel?" She asked with a raised brow.

"It is the one place in the house that they are legally obligated to never have cameras." Rachel stated as if it were the most obvious reasoning in the world. As if it were not strange behavior in the slightest.

"I see. Is there a reason that we could not simply stand in the bathroom and talk? Why do we have to actually be in the shower?" Quinn paused and laughed a little as she looked to the showerhead. "With it on?"

"Some shows do actually put cameras in certain parts of the bathroom, but the shower is always safe."

"And it is on because…?"

"Because, if there are other cameras in the bathroom then they will still be able to listen in on our conversation Quinn and I did not want to risk that happening. This way we can talk and they will not be able to hear us either. But, still keep your voice down to be on the safe side."

"Has anyone ever told you that you are a bit extreme?" The blonde asked with a smirk as she continued to watch the other woman. Her eyes were wide and she was looking around frantically as she spoke. As if she expected someone to be in the bathroom listening in. There probably weren't even cameras in the bathroom at all.

"I have been informed of such on many occasions, yes. Now please do explain to me the situation and why you eliminated Noah instead of the rightful individual?"

Apparently she wanted to get straight to the point.

"I didn't have much of a say in it. The producers of my show told me that they had the ultimate say in who I kick off and who I keep on the show. Apparently, if I do not do as they say then I am breaking my contract and they are entitled to a sum of my inheritance."

"And you were not informed of said terms before signing your contract?" Rachel asked, eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"No. I mean yes. I must have been. I knew that if I broke the contract that they were entitled to a sum of my inheritance and I did not mind that. It was a price to pay in order to find the person that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Money doesn't really mean anything to me." Rachel looked relieved to have heard that. But, it was the truth. Not just an attempt to get the diva to not be upset with her. She just wanted to be happy when she started this show. "I thought that I read through the contract thoroughly enough, but I guess that I missed the part where they ultimately have the say in who I choose."

"What a ridiculous term. Isn't the point of a show like this so that you can find the person that you want to spend your life with? Why should they have any say in who you choose?"

"I think they just want to keep Finn around for the drama." Her muscles tensed and her jaw clenched as she thought about the young man. "Audiences like the thought of you choosing him over me or something."

"That is absurd. I would never choose Finn over you."

"I know that, Rachel. Hell, they probably know that, but it doesn't matter. They want to sell the show to the ignorant fools who will buy that he actually stands a chance with you." She growled out angrily.

Rachel could tell that Quinn was starting to get too upset and she reached out, taking her hands in her own and holding onto them hoping to help calm her down. It seemed to be working because after a few minutes of holding her hands and stroking them lovingly with her thumbs, Quinn's hands stopped shaking. "He does not stand a chance with me, you know that right?"

"Yeah…" Her voice was hesitant. She wanted to believe it.

"He doesn't stand a chance with me." Rachel stated it as fact in an adamant voice as she lifted Quinn's hands and pressed her full lips against them to emphasize her point. "I want you and only you."

The blonde started to relax a bit more now that she had heard that the other woman only wanted her. For some reason she had still been terrified that Rachel could end up falling for Finn somehow. That would break her heart. "Good." She whispered.

Chewing on her bottom lip, Rachel attempted to think up a plan to get Quinn out of her contract. She looked like she was far away trapped in her own thoughts and the heiress allowed her to remain lost in her mind for a while. Suddenly her brown eyes widened and shimmered with excitement and mischief as she obviously thought up a plan. "Here is what you need to do. It is too late to do anything about the previous elimination, and it would be pointless to threaten them before the next elimination, but when the proper time comes and they attempt to dictate over you and tell you who to choose to stay, that is when you will inform them that they will not be making decisions that are rightfully yours to make."

"But, what about the contract?" She could tell that Rachel already had an answer to the question before she asked it. She had already thought through the entire plan and every possible result. That was how her mind worked.

"If they so much as mention the contract, politely inform them that you have no feelings toward Finn and that Rachel does not wish for him to stay either."

"I doubt that they will go for that, Rach."

"If they continue to insist that you keep him here, or they attempt to control the outcome in any other way, tell them that you are going to reveal their scheme. Then of course, they will tell you that it will destroy the show. Tell them that you do not care about the show and that you already have found a wonderful woman to love, whether that is true or not, and that you will tell every form of celebrity gossip media if they do not agree to your terms." Rachel finished her rambling with a nod of her head.

Quinn smiled brightly and shook her head, laughing at Rachel's intensity. Her heart was pounding madly in her chest as she lifted her hands to the starlet's face and pressed their foreheads together. _'I did find a wonderful woman to love…' _"Rachel, has anyone ever told you that you are a genius?"

"Not as often as they have told me that I am intense sadly, but yes." She smirked.

"God, thank you so much. I could kiss you right about now." She stated excitedly. Quinn had been prepared to accept the loss of money and give up on the show and finding love and Rachel had found a solution to the problem.

Rachel tugged her full bottom lip between her teeth and her eyes immediately darkened, changing the entire emotional feeling of the situation. Quinn went from insanely happy to insanely turned on in a matter of seconds. _'What this woman does to me… jeeze…' _"Mm… I wouldn't mind if you did."

Quinn blushed brightly, but she did not back down. Pulling Rachel closer to her and tangling her fingers in long dark hair she captured her lips in a gentle kiss. What started out as a chaste kiss quickly turned passionate as Rachel pressed Quinn up against the shower wall and allowed her tongue to dart across the blonde's bottom lip begging her for entrance. Parting her lips she accepted Rachel's tongue into her mouth, moving her own against it and savoring the taste and the way that it felt against her own. Her eyes were now closed as she enjoyed the moment.

Suddenly she gasped and moaned out against Rachel's lips when she felt her strong thigh press between her legs and apply pressure to her heated womanhood. Rachel moaned out in pleasure when she felt Quinn's wetness through her panties as she started to move against her toned thigh, needing more contact. She knew that things were getting out of control, but she did not think that she had the power to stop. Especially not when she knew that she was the reason that Quinn was making those insanely sensual sounds. It was overwhelming in the best way.

She wanted Quinn. She wanted to be inside of her, to taste her, to kiss her, to touch her, and to make her scream in pleasure. She had never felt this with any other individual that she had made out with.

Rachel Berry ached for Quinn Fabray.

A knock on the bathroom door caused both girls to scream and pull away from each other. Rachel nearly slipped and fell only to have Quinn catch her and hold her still. "Rachel!" It was Tina on the other side of the door. "I am leaving and I wanted to tell you goodbye!"

Tina had been one of the only friends that Rachel had made in the house as of yet. "I'll be right out!" She shouted.

Once they knew that Tina was out of hearing distance, they both exchanged playful looks and started laughing at the insanity of the situation.

O

Authors Note:

I hope that you all enjoyed reading this chapter! It was fun for me to write! I apologize for not updating for a little while, but I am back. :) If you have any ideas for the next chapter and the challenge please feel free to tell me and I will consider them, I have a few ideas of my own, but I always open to new ideas. Please leave me some reviews and tell me what y'all thought of this chapter! I love hearing from you guys it keeps me inspired to keep on writing!

Thank you all! :)

-Tracy Cook


End file.
